Saving Lelouch-Saving Luluko
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: If you were sadden by the loss of Lelouch's 'innocence' being a boy then you may like this. Pretend Antonia is you. Chapter17 is the beginning of the sequel, inspired by Akito the Exiled (the Code Geass OVA), if you want to skip to it. You'll find out how his inocence was preserved and what happened after his death. There is some typos, I apologize and I don't promise it's awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Because of him thousands of innocent people died.

He killed five of his own flesh and blood,

But he loved his friends.

He loved Shirley quite a lot, he put up with C2, and was grateful for Kallen.

He probably never loved me.

He gave up his life and sacrificed his humanity making sure a future existed for us.

He was the greatest, most powerful man to exist.

Way before he was Emperor.

Because of him thousands of innocent people died.

He made his only friend kill him and repair the world he destroyed.

And I fell in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode1- a.t.b. 2018**

In 2017 the Britanian forces defeated Zero and the rebellion. It's been a year since then and Lelouch still has no memory of everything that happened. I watch him run from Viletta who came into Ashford Academy under the disguise of being the new P.E. teacher.

In 2015 I was in Japan when the nuclear reactor exploded. Having no knowlege of the sciences I haven't figure out how I was transported two years into the future but it doesn't matter. Lucky for me I wasn't Japanese, I was tan and passed for a Spaiñiered transfer student. It was crazy how great the Brittanain police were. When they found me in the rubble, which just so happened to be after Zero was 'defeated', they asked for my information and I told him I was a student at Ashford's and was having a day off so I wasn't wearing the uniform. He graciosly and politely brought me there.

At Ashford, as you know, nothing happened when Einstein, I don't remember her first name, but boy was she an Einstein; her thing didn't explode so Ashford is still standing strong and everyone is still here. But were they? Their memories were erased...

How could Suzaku do that to him? His friend? All to do the 'right' thing? I was self-righteous and I took pride in that, but I wasn't so stupid that I'd do what he did.

Anyway, in the comotion I found Kallen and told her I was a trainee. I had to tell her I had already lied to infiltrate Ashford as a student; everyone knew Kallen Kōzuki but no one knew me and signed up to watch over Lelouch in school.

So here I was, watching Lelouch be driven away by Rolo on Rivel's bike, from the window next to Shirley. He was headed to the casino at Babel tower, to gamble as always and though it was always at a different place. I made friends with him and I got him to tell me. That's how I was able to feed the information to the last of the Dark Knights. There wasn't much left, six knights and a general, Kallen and C2; but everything would be alright when Lelouch was saved. I started leaving the classroom.

"oh, where are you going Antonia?"

"uh, to the ladies room!"

Kallen, disguised as a bunny was supposed to give him an ear com, so C2 could talk to him but…I took my time going to the bathroom where I'll be able to hear what was going on.

Shirley and I got along very well and I was glad for that, to get to know her so well because when she died I wanted to be able to say the right things to Lelouch, what she would say to him in the situation. I couldn't stop it from happenning, it had to. It has to right? I'll admit I got attached to everyone so if one of them died-I shook my head. I don't want to think about it.

* * *

Right at this moment three dozen people died…and Lelouch has been saved I thought in my office chair in the student council room.

"Antonia,"

"Huh?" I turned to Shirley who called on me to get herself away from the spotlight of Milly, and Rivel who called her out on her crush on 'Lulu'.

"You were so out of it just then, is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. I better get to class, I'll see you in the kitchen after." I simply needed to meet Lelouch to give him his gym uniform so he could get to make-up P.E.

* * *

"You?"

"Me." I held out his folded gym clothes. My hands shook slightly, he was here infront of me. The Dark hero.

"C2 let me know someone was here to help, I just didn't think it would be you." He took his clothes.

"…thanks?"

"You're shaking. Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Not afraid of a guy who murdered dozens of people?"

"…honestly I don't know if I should be. You're not a bad guy-"

"You don't know that. Do you mind…turning around?"

"oh right!"

"So for how long were you undercover?"

"Since Ashford was recovered. Kallen can't attened Ashford anymore so it's just me. You do need someone to blur the lines so you can keep switching places seamlessly."

"I have to go."

"Right, I'll be-" He ran off.

"...here…"

* * *

Viceroy Cornelia's champion became viceroy in her place and challeneged Zero to a duel that would take place three days from now, and if Zero won Lelouch won the freedom of Kaname Ogi and the others. Of course Lelouch was going to use this opportunity to make an example so everyone took seriously the USJ, the United States of Japan and retreat unscathed to the Chinese Federation.

Rivel caught newsfeed and now we all watched. So manipulative…I wish I could do that. I truly admired Lelouch. He was frightening too but I admired him the most.

**AN: I know I made a typo the last chapter, I wrote Dark Knights instead of Black Knights.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode2- After Saving the Prisoners of War MEOOOOOW!**

Lelouch called my phone while he was istill out. We could never talk in his dorm, be seen there or anywhere besides Student Council meetings. I picked up his call on my bluetooth.

"Rolo knows and he has Geas, be careful around him." he said with a tired voice.

"…he didn't use it on me, if that's what you're wondering…?"

"I don't know if the same rule applies to _his_."

"I'll admit I don't either but-"

"_I'll_ watch him."

"Okay. And Lelouch?"

"Yes Antonia?"

"…try…try to look on the bright side. I know it's bad everyone's memories were erased but…" _Lelouch has zero regard for his own feelings. I can't say anything that makes it too obvious I'm trying to tell him it isn't his fault because it won't work..._

"When you were fighting the Britannians on campus last year, for the first time in their ordinary lives they were admist war. It's better they don't remember that and that their friend Nina almost blew up the school knowing everyone was in it…Lelouch?"

"…right."

"What happened to Shirley's father was an accident." I heard his breathing catch and heard him struggle to breath. I sighed. I found it.

"Shirley is Shirley because she doesn't remember. She's her happy self again. Let's see it as a blessing than a curse. You _know_ I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't actually believe it."

"You're still strange."

"uh…"

"Goodnight."

"G-goodnight."

* * *

Lelouch succeeded in saving Ogi and the others. Kallen called me to tell me how it went. Her voice was ruff like she had a ball in her throat.

"I wish I could be there to celebrate with you all…" I crossed my legs the other way. It was ten p.m. and I was already dressed in a pj set.

"Tell Lelouch I said-"

"…yeah? What did you want me to tell him?" _What was I going to tell her to tell him...?_

"uh-sorry, I spaced out."

"You said you wanted me to tell Lelouch something…? Wait a minute, you know something don't you?"

"Something? Like what?"

"I don't know, you're best friends with him."

"No, nothing I can think of. I just meant something along the lines of 'congradulations' or…something. But don't because it doesn't seem appropriate."

"Right."

"Just have fun at the party, let loose, you deserve it."

"Yeah-hey Antonia?"

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing."

"Wait a minute you know something don't you?" I copied.

"N-no?!" I laughed.

"Night."

* * *

Not long after saving Ogi and the others, Suzaku appeared as a transfer student. Again. The White Death huh….not very catchy. I kept acting like I was bored as Suzaku walked to Lelouch's table promptly after Viletta said 'Lelouch'. I knew Suzaku's memory wasn't erased and now so does Lelouch, saving me the trouble. What I didn't understand is why Milly and Suzaku were talking about Kallen; did they know she was part of the resistance? It doesn't matter, what's scarier is that I have to wear a swim suit for the swimsuit cafe Shirley created for Suzaku's 'Welcome' party!

My job was to be on the look out for any odd people wandering around but other than the Knights of three and…well, blondie and Anya, there was no one else to watch out for. I kept an eye on them and the other on the look out. I had to lie that I sprained my ankle but I didn't feel bad Shirley bought it so blindly. I think I would dress up as a bunny to save Lelouch but I wouldn't walk around scantily dressed with the people I saw in school everyday around.

Nothing happened, thank goodness but I did see C2 in the yard wearing Nightmare fan ears, Lelouch not far after her. Kallen was helping me out today, what with there being three Knights of the round, dressed in a green otter's mascot suit. She couldn't waltz around; she had revealed herself to be a Black Knight to everyone when Zero, Lelouch, took over Ashford last year, or as they saw her, a terrorist. So I called Kallen to help with that since she was much closer to them than I was. I didn't know what happened but I could guess when I pulled a green hair from my piece of pie. Pizza pie.

Other than the game of 'Hide Waldo' there was nothing wrong. At night, during the dance, I found myself studying Milly and Rivel who were dancing with other partners. They _seemed_ perfect for each other but Milly had already turned him down last year close to Valentine's day. That's why she made up the 'Broken Hearts' race and awarded him as the winner. She was also still engage to the mad scientist. _Earl…pudding? No that can't be right..._ I shook my head and I looked up to see the stars.

_Suzaku and Lelouch on the roof? That's right!_

To keep from watching this particlar moment I walked away and phoned Kallen.

"Thanks for helping out. You should go back to the Chinese Federation."

"Great, finally I can get out if this thing; it's like 5,000 degrees in here!" suddenly the line cut off.

_Lelouch..._

* * *

Lelouch had told me to stay at Ashford watching Rolo, but I heard of the coming of the new viceroy in charge of Area 11 on the news and knew he went to save Nunnally. Try to. I didn't talk to him that night of Suzaku's party. It felt too soon and out of my 'place; I decided to be supportive and ready for orders.

He also told me not to let Rolo find out I'm with Zero in case he could use me later. I probably should have taken offense but after living as a civilian, who was only part of the system and could not contribute to a better future, I didn't.

To be useful is something I always wanted. I only ever saw the big picture, which is why I saw Lelouch's entire plan as the salvation of the world. After the entire world has been through hell and back then to hell again, the world only wanted a better future. Okay fine, so maybe I was using Lelouch too but he didn't need to know that. And I truly wanted the best for the world. How was what I wanted different from Lelouch doing all this just for his sister and not solely for saving the world either? A Dark Hero...

But Leloluch failed to save her. After his mother was murdered and he was abandoned by his father and Britannia, protecting Nunnally became everything to him. He was going to be devastated. I was his friend when the Emperor's geass was still in effect but I was still his friend, truly his friend. I hoped I could comfort him then.

**AN:Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode4- Viceroy Nunnally**

Rolo didn't show up for class the day Lelouch went to rescue Nunnally. When my class finished I skipped second period to find him.

"Hey Shirley," I caught her in the halls.

"What's wrong Antonia?"

"Have you seen Rolo?"

"Well…I don't think he's left his room-" I ran off without letting her finish.

"Hey, Antonia!" I ran all the way to Lelouch's dorm. I didn't have the privilege to physically train with the Black Knights but I made sure to take advantage of the PE class in Ashford. I wasn't strong but I was fast. I hoped I was smart enough to make up for my weaknesses and that it would never have to be tested.

I stopped in front of the door to catch my breath before knocking.

"Rolo?"

"Antonia. What is it."

"I came to see what was up with you. You missed class; you know Coach Viletta has it for you and Lelouch so I figured you would show face and keep her from finding out that Lelouch is out gambling again."

"oh…"

"That's okay, I'll make sure to collect your notes. I can tell something is going on in that head of yours. Wanna talk about it?"

"…no."

"…okay."

"Wait." I was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"You have family yes?"

"yes."

"What is it like?"

"Are you and Lelouch fighting again?"

"Well I-" I groaned loudly but it was only theatrical.

"Lelouch is a man of few words and when he say them, more than a few, he means them even if he doesn't repeat them or express his emotions often. You're his little brother and he'll do whatever it takes to protect you. He's…Lelouch."

"Yes you are right; I know my big brother better than anyone."

"So…? He'll be back soon and I promise to give him a piece of my mind when he does okay?"

"That won't be neccessary."

"okay. I'll come back later with the class notes and assaignments."

I've known Rolo since he first appeared and acted as Lelouch's little brother. I felt pity for him, I lied to him, and he was going to be killed by the one person he thought care about him. Loved him. _But he's worse than Lelouch right?_ I shook my head. It didn't matter what I thought, he was going to die. Rolo knew he was 'replacing' Nunnally and so if Lelouch wanted to kill him then I wasn't going to stop him. I didn't know what it was like to have a sibling to take care of, that loved you. I had siblings but they weren't at all nice to me so if it's the opposite then I won't forgive Rolo either. He could never be like us, he was a killing machine and he shouldn't have to continue this miserable excuse of a life. Lelouch was simply putting him out of his misery.

* * *

I went back after class like I said I would.

"Hey Rolo I came with-"

"Right now is not a good time Antonia."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Lelouch simply has a fever. You should come back when he's better."

"um…yeah, sure. Take care."

"I'll take care of him."

"Okay, if you need any help-" Then he shut the door.

* * *

For a few days Lelouch went missing. He still slept in his dorm but he would be gone early in the morning and he'd come back late at night.

_"Have you seen him yet? Talked to him?" _Kallen asked over the phone.

"No I haven't caught him yet and clearly neither have you. Has C2?"

_"Nothing._" She sighs heavily.

_"I'll keep looking."_

"Please do. I'll hold down fort here." I don't mention how difficult it has been. It's only because I convinced Milly the rest of our firends, the student council, that I was able to keep Viletta busy.

_"Okay."_

"Call if anything!" I yell, before she hung up. I knew I would have to wait until-

I was shocked to hear Kallen the way I did. I was getting groceries for the student council room. It was dark but that's because I've been busy all day.

_"Antonia!"_

"Kallen…Kallen?! What is it?!" The few pedestrians looked at me, having heard my alarm.

_"It's Lelouch. Fix him."_

"Fix him…how?"

_"You know him better than I do right? You were his best friend since he was put back into school!"_

"Yeah-"

_"Then fix him and get him to be Zero again."_ Knowing full well what had just happened between them I am ready to go. In the episode she says 'where it all began', where Zero was created. I didn't get it then-the collision, where he met C2!

"Where?!" But I don't know where it is.

_"It's off the main highway, it's still in shams you can't miss it."_

"Are you going to be okay?"

_"I just need Zero."_ Even though I truly cared it was still a courtesy question. I drop my bags and sprint into the street. A cab narrowly misses me and I get in and yell a nearby address over his scolding.

"Are you sure, shouldn't I leave you some place safer?" he asks, looking at the construction site."

"Don't worry." I give him the last of my cash, no yen, no Japanese currency, snd run into the Unauthorized Area.

"Lelouch?! Lelouch!" What I forgot was that Rolo shows up soon after. I hide and listen in for some reason instead of running away.

"You can go back to being an ordinary student again. It will be okay, I'll always be your little brother Lelocuh. Forever." He says. Rolo is awfully close to Lelouch for a brother. I now understand where Lelouch got the idea of going along with Nunnally's plan. I can't talk to him now. Instead I text him: **I'm here **not even adding a dot.

* * *

I hurry to the empty campus. I convinced Milly that we should go on a school trip. Wanting a break from class everyone agreed and everyone was gone. I stayed behind as a volunteer to look after the school, Lelouch said he would too to help me. I liked that it was empty; the worlds could blend and I dind't have to pretend to be an ordinary student.

_An ordinary student__…_Lelouch wasn't that and never would be. When Rolo said those words he knew that and made the decison to support Nunnally as Zero.

"Antonia!"

"Wh-Milly?! Shirley?!"

"Hey, we've been waiting!" The suddenly hug me.

"I thought you guys were on the school trip?"

"And leave Lelouch to his depressed self? No, and look we found fireworks from the last festival!"

"Come light them with us!"

"Yeah!" I cry without a second thought. I don't remember this happening but I've never set fireworks off and it sounds like fun and great to be so close to them.

* * *

We set them off and soon the sun is rising. It's beautiful. Though I though it was nice that I didn't have to pretend to be a regular student with everyone gone, at this moment, I was happy to be here with them. Shirley shows me the paper crane she made and offers to teach me how to do it. I accept knowing this came from Nunnaly, and in a way, was her gift to us. She was pure and so of course we should help her. Suddenly Lelocuh runs onto the roof. He's just as surprised as I was. I feel out of place when Shirley sayys they're lighting the fireworks for everyone, themselves, Nina, Kallen and Suzaku. Nina was recruited by the Britanian army, it was no secret, and Kallen was written off as a traitor but everyone loved her like a friend still. My heart doesn't feel so tense when I see Lelouch tearing up. He denies he's crying when the others tease him.

"I'll launch fireworks with you again someday. I will. We'll do it here, I promise." Everyone grins at his rare softness. I stand off to the side with a mere smile. I was telling him I saw what he wanted to protect and that I was going to help him. His phone rings and he takes it. He only stays for a bit before leaving.

"Take care of Rolo for me Antonia."

"I will." I don't know what he's going off to do.

* * *

**AN:Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode5- Exiled/Wedding Crashers 3**

Everyone is tense from Nunnally's announcement of rein station the Special Administrated Zone of Japan. All of us at Ashford continue as normally as possible. While we build the roof garden Milly planned, Shirley asks Suzaku if he can save Kallen, Rivel asks if as a Knight of the round he could ask for a plead bargain. The topic is changed when Lelouch mentions talking with Nunnally that night of Suzaku's welcome party. Now we laugh becasue Lelouch totally botched it up. I feel calmer when Lelouch is here I realize. Actually when he's where I can see him with my own eyes, I correct. I work harder, digging. There's nothing to dig out anymore so I'm not making any progress.

* * *

The day before Zero shows up at the SAZN Lelouch asks to see me privately.

"I'm going to leave a candle for Euphmia tonight. And tomorrow…you will be free to live your life as an ordinary student."

"…What?"

"I will be exiled and I will be taking all of the Black Knights and as many a million Japanese to Horai Island of the Chinese Federation to prevent another massacre. Nunnally and Euphemia wouldn't want that."

"So you're dumping me here?!"

"I am giving you a choice."

"As Zero or Lelouch." He doesn't answer.

"I could never live an 'ordinary life' as a student or as anything! I don't want anything to do with the Britannians let alone join the work force and their disgusting system! If you think I can live here watching what is happening from the TV then you're an idiot!" He's shocked at my outburst.

"I don't want to live a life away from my best friend. I work for Zero, for you, but you're my best friend and I can't be away from you. I know you're fighting for the right things and I know you're no saint and that you believe that not even Nunnally can forgive you but you _are_ a good person and I will stand by you no matte what. We _will_ succeed, creating a world where everyone can be happy. I want to protect everyone, Milly, Rivel, everyone, the Black Knights, everyone but most of all…" I get closer to him, as close as Rolo was to him that night.

"But most of all…" I whisper.

"I want to protect _you_."

"I…I didn't know I had someone else to take care off…" I roll my eyes.

"I can take care of myself thank you, I just…" I straighten his jacket.

"I want to take care of _you _like I always have. We've been friends for a very long time and you've trusted me with your thoughts, like when you were still under the Emperor's geass and you told me you felt like you didn't belong and I confided in you with similar thoughts of my own." His eyebrows are furrowed, expression serious.

"I know I might die but if I do it will be for a good cause and so I'm more than fine with the possibility. It wouldn't be your fault understand?"

"But…I can't let any more people get hurt…"

"Says the one who was giving me a 'choice'. Supposedly. You didn't give me any instructions if I decided to tag along!"

"I was going to before you interrupted me!" He defended. I laughed.

"See? And on top of that, how can I protect everyone when if I'm not with you? Are you going to leave me powerless? You hated that, _I_ hate that; I feel good when I'm working for you. So are you going to leave me powerless to defend myself and the people I love?"

"No, I'm not." He says in his Zero voice.

"Good. So what do I do?"

"Go to the Chinese Embassy, you'll be transported to the Glacier ship along with C2. I'll be there." I give him a great, big, tight hug.

"Thank you. So how are you going to legally be able to transport so many people out of the country?"

* * *

I wasn't able to sleep and it was already almost morning. I get dressed in the street clothes I bought on the many Girl's Day Out I spent with Milly and Shirley. I leave the letter I wrote earlier on my pillow along with the skirt and shirt Shirley and Milly loved to borrow so much. I told them I loved them and that I would miss them while I was back in Spain, with my 'family', working out the emergency that suddenly happened. I wouldn't be able to call or send letters and I might never come back but I love them, and to never forget it.

Just when the sun is rising I make it to the gates of the Chinese Embassy. I'm allowed in by the man with long black hair. Shin-kei.

"I've been expecting you."

"Thank you." This man stayed to do that one last thing, giving us the Glacier ship, before leaving himself for the Chinese Federation. He takes me aboard the ship that sets sail right then, his farewell being:

"I have done what he asked now I take my leave." He politely bows and mounts the lane that sits on the landing strip on the ship. It takes off, the wind lifting my hair and whipping it around. Maybe I should cut it.

"Antonia." I turn and there's Zero. He must have come out from the inside.

"Hey." He goes in, not greeting me and taking off his mask in case someone sees. I follow him, my small duffel bag banging against my butt. Only the necessities; underwear, toiletries, my toothbrush and the shorts and tank top I was wearing when I was transported here.

He takes of his mask and I turn away, just in case. He gracefully slips the contact lense on to his eye.

"Soon we will be at the coast of the SAZN. After that, we will go to Horai Island. Here, change into these or you'll be lost in the civilians." I take the white bundle from him.

"Medium right?" he says awkwardly in his Lelouch voice.

"Yeah."

"Let me give you a tour."

His tour lasts about as long as it took to get to the coast. He takes his place and I quickly change around the corner. It wasn't a set of the Black Knights unifor, it was a white version of C2's black dress. I was going to stay with him and C2 in thier suite. Kallen was the leader or his personal forces but she didn't live with them but she was with them a lot. I missed Kallen, I couldn't wait to see her I told him.

"Then it will be good."

Zero succeeds of course, and we do leave Japan. When Suzaku promised Zero he woud look after the Japanese that stay behind I didn't hate him as much. There was only as many as Lelouch could convince to follow him.

Kallen and I hugged, we almost cried and she introduced me to everyone. Ogi was a little sad and I knew it was because he couldn't take Viletta or Shikusa?

The High Unics greet us, C2, Kallen and I stand behind him in a line. C2 wasn't sure about me tagging along but didn't say anything else after Lelouch/Zero, they were one person to me, told her to leave me alone, I was his business not hers like Kallen. I had trouble understanding these different relationships he had with C2 and Kallen and I looked forward to understanding them.

Not long after the Nigtmares from India arrive. Lelouch accepted them in order to fight britannia, he was going to win so India was going to get it's freedom from the Britannian Empire anyway.

I was hanging around, observing whilst remaining close to the control room where Lelouch and C2 wer Kallen too. Unbeknownts to me, Lelouch asked Kallen to return to Ashford after 'this'.

* * *

"A political marriage?!" Zero/Lelouch exclaims. I caught up with them when they were leaving the control room, Kallen, Lelocuh and C2.

'Hey.' no one speaks. C2 gives me a sideways glance. I don't say another word and determine to stick close to him from now on.

Kaguya, the girl that self proclaimed herself as lelouch's, actually Zero's wife, noticed me when I entered and introduced herself.

"I'm grateful you've come to keep my husband company." She says cheerfully.

"Lady Kaguya." Zero calls.

She tells us that her friend, the empress and symbol of the Chinese Federation is betrothed to Schnizel, the first Prince of Britannia. It's a real problem because Lelouch planned to swipe her before they did and it The CF do become part of the BE, we'll be handed over as a 'wedding present'. Needless to say, Lelouch was not happy. He takes Kaguya and Kallen with him to the engagement party. Handing him his mask that I wiped clean was my way of telling him I supported him.

* * *

Lelouch almost destroyed the suited when he came back. Schnizel, his older brother, tricked him and he hated him. When he's calmed down he tells me Milly and Nina are fine only I wonder why Schnizel took Nina as his 'date'.

* * *

In order to make the Chinese Federation dance to his tune Zero plans to take the Empress. By having her he'll checkmate the CF. He'll no longer play a chess game and by defeating the High Unics he'll have power and he'll go after The Emperor. He crashes the wedding.

"I can't do my job and look after them. And C2 isn't qualified to look after humans; I need you to take care of Kaguya and the Empress."

"Yes sir!"

"Antonia."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to be so formal, it's only me."

"I know, but isn't it fun?"

Everything was going according to plan until Shin-kei stuck his snotty nose where it didn't belong, though I didn't blame him for trying to save the Empress. Still, because of him Kallen is taken prisoner. We hear her struggle through the radio. I was with the girls inside but I came to the front to check in and heard Kallen screaming desperately.

"Kallen! Is your radio working?!"

"Y-yes, sorry I failed you-"

"Don't give up! I promise I'll save you!" I'm scared and angry at the same time. Detard says to let them take her, if Lelouch shows favoritism by saving her then they'll know where to hit where it hurts. But I know he won't leave her. However, I'm just as shoked as everyone as he shouts he's decided to attack right then and there. I'm incredibly happy.

"It's time to show Shin-kei the difference between strategy and tactic!" I don't know it but I don't need to. I changed my mind when Shin-kei out manuvered Lelouch and got away with Kallen. We had to retreat, we had no reinforcemnts and Britannians came to aid them. Despite all this Lelouch was still a student at Ashford. He prepared a costume for Sayoko you would stand in for him. I thought we would go back and I freaked because I've already said my goodbyes. I was relieved and disappointed. Thank goodness I was weird otherwise I wouldn't be able to deal with this situation and onslaught of emotions.

**AN:I forgot to add "I knew he wouldn't be able to fullfill that promise" as a thought to Lelouch's promise, sorry!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode6- Shirley Dies**

Lelouch brought us all to the Mouseleum where we would be safe but the CF attack u anyway and they don't want to safe the Empress either. I don't know how Lelouch did it but by predicting Shin-Kei's moves and using his plan against the CF to set forth his own he wins. Lelouch now owns China and there's more territories willing to help.

While we send off Shin-kei and the Empress, Detard suggests that the Empress marry someone Japanese but because the Empress and Shin-kei clearly cared about each other, Kaguya argued against it. C2 voiced that she didn't agree and so Zero turned to me. I shook my head. That annoying and yet funny Black Knight Tamaki interrupts and Zero uses it to escape. But then suddenly he's back and tells the empress that it's her choice, ignoring Detard's disapproval. Us girls smile. I wonder what changed his mind but I evel in the feeling of my heart when he says the word "the power of the heart". It's cheesy but it's the truth. We fight with our hearts.

* * *

Lelocuh has to go back to Ashford, Sayoko can't exactly pass for Lelouch sometimes so to decrease the break outs of ninja-ness he has to switch places. Before I left Ashford Lelouch told me that if I was going to go with him that he will need me and so I couldn't go back to school. The day he went back he told me about how everyone was shocked and that it added to the sadness that came with graduating and Milly leaving earlier. He also told me all about Cupid Day and that Sayoko kissed Shirley when she was posing as Lelouch.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Well, Shirley's had a crush on you since forever but I understand you can't allow yourself to be that way with her because of the accident two years ago. I know it wouldn't feel right to you-"

"What would you do?"

"I uh, I wouldn't. Even if it broke her heart I would tell her I didn't love her that way and explain that because I loved her like family it seemed like I loved her as more than friends and apologize for the misunderstanding. It will be awkward for a bit afterwards but you'd still be friends and you'll be able to be close enough to protect her. I know that's what you want to do." _And you'll fail..._

"It's frightenning how well you know me."

"You know me just as well so were even."

"Thanks. So how's everything there?"

"We didn't recieve any word from the Britanninans. Everyone's tense, understandably."

"I understand. Keep me posted, C2 doesn't call in to let me know these sorts of things."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you call her a witch? Honestly it sounds a bit sexual-"

"Gah, what are you saying?!"

"So just a term of endearment? Alright then. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Take care."

"…you too Lelouch, call me if you need me."

"I know."

I'm listenning in on a meeting and Tamaki interupts again. He whispers something in Ogi's ear. He suddenly presses a finger to his bluetooth meaning he was taking a call.

"Zero, it's Ogi. What's happened, what's the emergency?" Soon we all know. Ogi barks out orders and runs out and seeing as C2 sat back instead of running after him I did. Something happened in Ikebukuro and Lelouch is there. Lelouch can handle his own but after our talk about Shirley I'm worried. I don't know if it's happening but…I deploy along with other Nightmares.

When we arrive on site Lelouch calls and tells us not to hurt Orange boy-I mean Lord Jeremiah. He sounds desperate and I'm scared. I can't talk Lelouch through the radio, we all share the ffed so I text him and hope he responds.

**I'm nearby, I don't understand what's going on?**

I know he won't be able to in all the chaos so I abandon my Nightmare and go on foot. It's chaotic, there's police, firefighters, cruisers, trucks and civilians just standing around, watching. And I know. I run like hell, up the stairs screaming Lelouch's name. I'm afraid and I have to protect Lelouch.

"Le-"

"GEAAHHHH!" I hear him. Tears start to fall from my eyes. I run faster towards the direction his scream came from. _Who did it?!_

He's kneeling beside her, still and quiet. My feet feel like lead-

"That was a close one, Shirley regained her memory; she had a gun." Rolo. _How could I not remember this?! It was Rolo!_

"I see." Says Lelouch. _The person-no, he was never a person, he never stood a chance_! I'm livid.

"So you were the one who killed her."

"Yes, I did for you. I have to eliminate your enemies." Rolo said cheerfully, like he did the right thing.

"Rolo…" Lelouch starts gracefully, then changes.

"You handled it very well." It was as if he never cried.

"If it weren't for you everyone would have known my secret."

"Exactly, and it isn't just your secret brother."

"True. So, shall we destroy the Geass order now? The Black Knights can wipe out the source of Geass once and for all. It's the way to our happiness and V2 has begun to suspect you." Rolo hangs his head.

"Are you afraid of V2…?"

"He is the one who found me. Can I really believe in you big brother?"

"Of course…we're the only brothers we have aren't we?"

* * *

Lelouch leads him away and Shirley is alone, strewn on the cold, hard ground. As soon as they were gone I ran to her.

"Shirley!" But it's a whisper.

"Oh Shirley…" I grip the hand that once held Lelouch's.

"I promise, I promise to do what you wanted to do for him. Protect his happiness and fight with him so he isn't fighting alone. But I already am and I'm sorry, if you can hear me, see me I'm sorry for lying to you, all of you I just…Everyone's death won't be in vain, I can promise that, he'll win. I wish I could do something for you…"

_Shirley__…__I have to go_. I remind myself. I kiss her forehead.

_Who will take care of her mother? She's all alone now..._

My phone vibrates. **My dorm** was all Lelouch said. I tear myself away. I remind myself there's nothing I can do for her.

I wasn't supposed to leave Haroi Island but I did. Wearing this dress I looked like a cosplayer, not that anyone would know what that was. To look normal at least I pull it off and run with it crumpled in my arms in my black shorts and black crop shirt. Train lines that run over the city are stalled except for the buses. Lelouch must have gone to do damage control so he wasn't going to get to the dorm before me. I sneak in using the under water ways where Nunally was once threatened with a bomb. I sneak into his dorm and wait.

* * *

I waited for what felt like forever. I paced, I put my dress back on so he didn't see me half naked. A ridiculous thing to worry about-

"Lelouch!" I gasp. He closes the door behind him, his head hung. He shuffles forward like a zombie and stops when his head bangs against my shoulder. He suddenly collapses and I hug him to me. Not strong enough to keep him up, we fall to the ground together. I keep his upper body off the floor and lay him across my lap. He's face down and hugging my waist, crying silently. I hug him.

"You don't have to say a word. I know, I saw what happened afterwards-"

"I'm going to kill him!" He grits.

"I'm going to wipe out the Order and kill him!"

"I know you will and Shirley will see it too. She shot Viletta knowing she was a threat to you. I'm certain that after regainning her memories she was ready to shoot Rolo." He hugs me tighter and it hurts, I can't take deep breaths, but I say nothing. I hug him to me until he stopped crying hysterically.

* * *

"C2 once told me something." I stroked his hair as he talked calmly.

"She said Geass was the power of the King, and a life of solitude. I wanted-I needed to apologize to her for involving her with Geass. How can I make up for that? How? How?!"

"You know how, killing Rolo."

"It's not enough…"

"By winning. Hundreds died in this war Lelouch and you'll avenge them all just by winning and I will help you-" He tenses.

"No, I can't lose anyone else…"

"You won't-"

"You can't protect yourself from bullets or Geass."

"…you're not going to use yours on me will you?"

"No, never."

"…how will I help you then?"

"What you're doing now is the help I need. You're the only one I can get it from. From now on you will stay inside at all times." I figure he meant the suite or whatever we were inside in.

"Yes."

"And you'll do exactly as I say, no matter what."

"Yes Lelouch." He relaxes and I go back to stroking his hair. _I should go to her funeral…but I've said my goodbyes…twice, and Lelouch can't. He can't go to the funeral..._

"I need you now more than ever." He says softly.

"I'll always be here.

* * *

**AN:****Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode7-Nunnally 'dies'**

My dorm room was locked. I wasn't replaced because it was almost the end of the year. Lelouch used his geass on a school security guard and ordered him that he let no one enter but Lelouch. I couldn't escape just yet and Lelouch said he's arrange my escort back to HQ soon after he finds the location of the Order.

Milly is the one who calls me to tell me that Shirley died. She sounds like she couldn't believe it.

"Shirley's dead?!"

"Yeah…"

"Wha-did-wha-what happened?" Kallen found out through the media when they displayed casualies.

"They say it was suicide."

"Suicide…but Shirley would never-"

"That's what we all think but…there's no proof that says otherwise."

"H-how's everyone doing?" Kallen and I shared the same pain that we couldn't comfort our friends.

"I think we're all still in shock. Can you come to the funeral this weekend?" Or go to the funeral.

"I'm sorry I can't I…"

"Right you're still dealing with a family emergency, how's that going?"

"Not good at all. I'm really sorry I won't make it in time for the funeral. Take care okay? And of everyone, for Shirley."

"I know."

Lelouch avoided the media so he has no idea what they were saying about Shirley's death and I was going to make sure he never found out. He did find the location of the order. He had be stand by while he video chatted with C2.

"C2. I have finally located where the Order is. Jeremiah and Rolo aquired vital information and I'm sending the Zero squad to wipe it out."

"Wipe it out? Were'nt you going to use them? They're nothing but a research facility-"

"I'll crush them!"

"…Tell me what happened."

"Shirley's dead because of the power of Geass they unleashed. You said Geass was the power of the King, and there can only be one King so I alone shall have it! I will erase Rolo, I will erase all that have it! It's ability to make people sinful will be obliterated from this world. I at least owe that to Shirley."

Lelouch says he'll be tesing C2's loyalty. He asks her what she wants from all this and she refuses to answer but I know. Death.

* * *

I was moved to the suite he and C2 spent all their time in. It's the first time and I feel out of place.

"You're the one watching Lelouch."

"Y-yes...ma'am."C2 is polite to me but I can't help but feel I should stay out of their way. It's fascinating that it's her natural hair color.

Lelouch has gone to wipe out the Order and has told me of the plan he concocted to kill Rolo. I smile, not because I'm happy someone will die but because he's closer and it will all be over. And he succeeds once more but not entirely himself. He comes into the uite with C2 behind him and I know that she wasn't exactly C2. Lelouch explains to me what happened and that now he will make sure C2 dies the way she wanted to. With a smile on her face. Lelouch couldn't bear to let the Emperor take any more from him and so he himself will kill C2 and grant her her wish. _And in this way does he pay for making Suzaku rebuild the world he destroys_?

* * *

Lelouch has now planned the over taking of Britannia and I know things are going to get ugly. Lelouch is going to ally all the territories who have agreed to aid him and he will call this new nation The United Federation of Nations.

It's hard to take care of C2 when she's like this. We weren't best buds, not exactly. I followed orders from her in the beginning when I was positioned as Lelouch's watcher. That was all the communication we ever had, but I new her past and her wish. To be loved and to die. It was sad and it didn't take long for me to realize I wanted the same thing on top of saving the Lelouch had people to take care of, Kallen, Shirley, and now a helpless C2.

I knew someone had to bathe C2 and give her clothes, feed her, and reteach her about everything in this world, at least, this room. Before Lelouch asked I offered myself and his relief was laughable.

"You're helpless!"

"Yes I am…" But he didn't take it the wrong way. He was smiling too. He's helpless when it comes to girls and it's…endearing. Cute.

One day C2 presses one of the buttons on the TV, turning it on. Running in from a bathe I see why she screamed and it wasn't because someone who wasn't Lelouch entered.

"It's TV, you just turned it on; it is a bit loud-" Lelouch comes in with C2's favorite. Pizza. It was in the odd style of Japan; I never told Lelouch I liked pepperoni. It doesn't matter, it's all for C2 as it should be. She deserved it. Lelouch takes two bites, half the slize, and gives the rest to me. C2 freaks out when he turns off the TV using the remote.

"It seems like you have a lot of power but I can turn it off to and I don't need a remote." I joke. Lelouch never did get up to change the channel manually.

I've also been teaching C2 to talk like a normal girl but when she says 'Later' to Lelouch it sounds like a question.

"I meant 'see you later'" She corrects.

"Later then. I'm off." Lelouch is going to ratify the charter of the United Federation of Nations and it's going to be broadcasted world wide. It's a historical event, one that will be in the new history textbooks at schools. Lelouch is changing history and I can't help but feel pride in my heart. And a little somethng else if I was honest. I'm watching everything go down from the TV in the suite. C2 has gifted my a slice that I accept because I'm hungry.

The UFN will no longer have a military and the Black Knights are now a separate organization created to protect every nation of the world not just those in the UFN. Kaguya, the representative of the USJ, says she will now contract them to liberate Japan. Everyone in the charter stands up in agreement and the feeling of celebration is alive in here, though I'm not there cheering and clapping with the rest.

The celebrations are over when the Emperor appears on screen. He challenges Zero to a battle where the winner gain control over the world. Now cheers are cries of war.

"Long live Japan…" I say softly to myself. Lelouch has to fight him, it's been broadcasted that the Black Knights will liberate Japan, they have to do it.

* * *

"The Emperor is still alive?!" Lelouch walks in staggering, almost like he was drunk but he was so in his mind that he was forgetting to control his body.

"Welcome back…" C2 says. I stand quietly. Lelouch is still staggering into the control room here.

"I saved you the last piece of pizza-"

"SHUT UP!" he lashes out and the plate shatters.

"Lelouch!" We both go to C2 at the same time.

"Forgive me master, I'll clean it right away-"

"Leave it! Be careful…you're bleeding." I get up to fetch the first aid kit for him.

"It stings but it's even better when it's cold. It's warm on the inside and cold on the outside but if there's warmth on the inside there's a reason to keep going." C2 says.

"And…the hurt on the inside, how's it healed?"

"…Friends…not family, someone special that stands beside you."

"Yes you're right, a friend is always there."

* * *

Lelouch wraps a band aid around C2's finger and calls Suzaku. I hear him say "You're the only friend I can turn to now! My heart's begging, save Nunnally!"

There's nothing I can do now, I can't serve him on the battle field but I did promise Shirley that I would protect his happiness and that I would never leave him to fight alone. He's in emotional turmoil, I tell myself, that's why he's saying those words. This isn't about me and I don't want to leave him I just feel powerless. I can be his shoulder to cry on but I can't save Nunally for him, preventing his crying.

He tells me Suzaku asked him to go to the Kurorugi Shrine. I don't tell him Suzaku will try to kill him.

When he's gone C2 stares at the band aid wrapped around her third finger of the left hand with a smile on her face. _A ring..._

I smile at the innocence of her thinking that way. Sort of like when we believed in cooties.

* * *

When he comes back he tells me he's been betrayed by the one person he could count on to protect Nunnally. I tell him I'm sorry and that Suzaku doesn't understand. Lelouch is going to save Nunnally himself no matter how many lives it costs him. Now Lelouch is lost, crazed. My heart clenches but I know Lelouch is still there and that he needs this anger to do what he must do, so I don't stop him/

I watch the decisive battle, who ever got Nunnally was the winner and controller of the world. I'm in the main control room watching the battle with Detard and Ogi. I've left C2, asleep.

We all know what happenes. Nunnally is 'lost'. I don't know her so I'm not grief stricken. I am able to keep a level head, I will be Lelocuh's level head like I promised myself I would be for him. Something constant but then maybe he'd hate me one day and destroy me. I hear Jeremiah and Rolo save Lelouch; they're on thier way. I run to the suite to wait for Lelouch there.

C2 was dusting when I entered. She smiled and said:

"Welcome back mistress,"

"We're friends, call me Antonia." I said tiredly. She continues her job and I stare at the door, waiting. But Rolo enters with him. Rolo still didn't know I was working for Lelouch and he would kill me if he did. I jump into the small control room behind me. The lights in there are off and no one can see me in the darkness. I see his expression and wish I could be by his side now but…_damn Rolo_!

"Jeremiah…my big brother needs time so-It probably doesn't mean much of anything-" I see Lelouch gazing at the locket hanging from Rolo's phone.

"What are you doing with this?! I meant to give this to Nunnally not to you, to Nunnally! You think you can replace Nunnally in my heart?! You're an imposter! Can't you see that I loathe, I despise you! I keep planning on killing you and I keep missing the chance! "

"But big-"

"Get out! I SAID GET OUT!" Rolo runs out of here, full of fear. Lelouch collapses on the couch.

"Lelouch…"

* * *

**AN:****Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode8-Finding Lelouch/I Love You**

"Lelouch…"

"A life of solitude…" He says.

"…you're not completely alone and it's still not too late."

"What do I fight for if what I fought for is no longer here…?" _But Nunnally isn't dead! How do I explain that?! Even if I said it was to use her to make him 'dance' it wouldn't make sense!_

"Shirley. You have to kill the Emperor." He gasps like he suddenly remembers.

"I won't win. I couldn't save my own sister…"_SHE ISN'T DEAD!_

"Take off your clothes master."

"What?" My thoughts exactly.

"So I may see if you're wounded." So innocent, C2. The moment is ruined by the sound of metal sliding against metal. The door.

"Ogi asked to bring Zero to warehouse 4."

"What for?"

"Sorry, I didn't get the details-"

"Master? Please take off your clothes; I'll do my best, I promise." Kallen gasps.

"What the hell have you two been doing in here, while I was rotting in a cell?!"

"Kallen it's not what you think. C2's lost her memory, because of me. The C2 you knew is gone."

"Her memory was erased?"

* * *

Lelouch leaves C2 and I in the suite._ I wasn't done talking to him..._

"C2-C2?" _She's not here?_

I go look for her, she's only wearing the white crop shirt and white shorts which is practically see through. I take her black dress with me on my search. I don't what's going on so whe I see Kallen with a crestfallen face I'm confused.

"Kallen?"

"Antonia." Her face hardens.

"Did you know."

"Know what?" Suddenly I'm surrounded by Ogi, Tamaki, the one that would call Zero a traitor then his best bud, and others I recognize.

"Wha-"

"Come with us Antonia." Says Ogi gravely.

I'm taken to one of those interogation rooms. I'm nervous, I've never been in such a situation but Lelouch is more frightenning than this situation, than Ogi and the others. I have to hide the angry Lelouch, who used people as pieces for a game. Lelouch wasn't Zero, Lelouch was Lulu.

"What's happening, where's Zero?"

"He's gone."

"Gone?"

"He left you too, another pawn. Unless you knew."

"Knew what-"

"Did you know Zero used us as pawns or not?!" My eyes widen in shock. _How did they know?_

"He what….?"

"I don't believe it!" Tamaki says loudly.

"You don't know?" Ogi says.

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"We all found out a while ago. We were going to kill him but Rolo took him away before-"

"He left me?!" My vision is blurry from tears and I'm angry, sad, lost.

"So you didn't know."

"Where's C2?" I grit out. She still didn't have her memory and I had to look out for her. No answers so I run out, leaving C2's dresson the table.

_If Zero's gone then he must have taken C2 with him, but C2 never goes anywhere without cheese-kun, that doll of hers. It was still there when I went to look for her and it wasn't that long ago that I left._

When I'm back in the suite, cheese-kun is still there. The next second C2 enters with a different air around her.

"C2…"

"I've regained my memory Antonia. You must have heard Lelouch has gone."

"That's right." She comes for cheese-kun.

"I'm still loyal to Lelouch, what about me." I'm not asking her to tell me, I'm demanding it.

"Right, you think yourself his friend."

"I am! You can't protect his heart like I can, you're only the second party of the contract! You may have learned what loves is, but I loved him from the very beginning!"

"So go to him." She leaves with cheese-kun in her arms like it's no big deal. I run after her.

"Marrianne is in Anya's body so don't follow so closely."

"I understand." I don't but I know who Marianne is and what she did, to Lelouch, to her own son. She's the enemy Lelouch fights, not mine so I'll stay away. I don't follow her into Hanger one. I split away and go to hanger three and slip into a Nightmare.

"Everyone prepared to find Lelouch Vi Britannia?" Toto says. He's leading this then.

"Sir yes sir!" I stay quiet while I turn everything on. Tamaki, who often joked about me being Zero's second mistress, taught me how to man one but I never flown. I used his inappropriate joking and ego aginast him to get him to teach me. Non-pilots weren't allowed in Nightmares. I don't need to knew how to use this in a fight, I just need to find him.

We're lead to an island and are given strict orders to alert everyone if one of did find him. In anime worlds are small and so if this was an island then it must be the same island Kallen found out Lelouch was Zero, the same from which Suzaku took Lelouch. I searched for a cliff face with a large cave whittling a hole through it. Once I find it I shut off all communications.

"Q1, I've lost connection, can you hear me?" I hear Toto say. I ignore him and touch down.

Getting out of the Nightmare without a ladder was hard. I was afraid of heights actually and I couldn't see the ground clearly because it was night time, dark. I awkwardly climb down the arm but I still have to jump. The blow to my feet is too much and I belly flop.

"Ow…" _This was the only cave, the first actually, but I'm betting it's a small world and that this is the one._

I walk inside and see a faint purple glow. I run and as I get closer I see the Mordrid, Anya's Nightmare and another Nightmare wich must be C2's. The purple glow came from the stone doors and the symbol of the code.

"Anya!" _Wait-but she's lying there..._

It can't be Marianne. Anya doesn't look hurt and so then it must be time. Lelouch is killing his parents. Lost in the emotions while I was watching the show I didn't understand how Lelouch killed Charles, with him being immortal and all. I take my dress of and make a pillow out of it, for Anya. Knight or not she was still very young and helpless right now.

It feels like eternity waiting for Lelouch. When he does come out, the stone doors open and I see the figures of Suzaku, Lelouch, and C2. Once the light reached every part of them I saw them. They were victorious. I forget my anger of being left behind and I stand up with a matching expression.

It's odd how even admist war there was room for…banter or normalcy. It happens when I have to explain why I was working with Lelouch and since when. And why.

"It wasn't that I felt I was the only one who noticed, it was because I was the only who knew. Lelouch has been suffering all this time, losing his humanity slowly and painfully. Which is why I took it upon myself to protect it, him, his happiness. Lelouch is still human and happiness is his right. I'm going to give it to him not because of the promise I made to Shirley but because he gave it up for Nunnally. And because he will be giving it up for us.

He will succeed Suzaku, he will secure a world where everyone has a future, room to move forward. We will all have tomorrow."

"That's the only reason why I'm helping him, I still don't forgive him."

"I know but I'm grateful you're forcing yourself to push your personal vendetta aside to do so." _I don't hate you anymore..._

"He will pay for his crimes, I can promise you that. Lelouch can't forget, he never will. Everything he's done will burden him for the rest of his life._ I _don't have the power to take pain away."

"And you? His crimes are your crimes as well; you supported him."

"So I'm going to hell." I said aloof.

"We all are because we've all sinned one way or another."

I was actually afraid of death, I always was. And hell, after all I was born catholic. But I knew hell was inevitable when I realized everyone sinned and asked for forgiveness in church but do it all again anyway. So I abandoned religiongand followed my own. Living for tomorrow. Which is why I supported Lelouch, he was giving everyone tomorrow. Charles was going to put everything to a stand still for his own ambitions; there would be no future, no tomorrow.

I supported him when he killed everyone with geass, even those children at the Order. Yes, he told me.

Geass was power a human shouldn't posses. The power to take someone's will away, their choice. Humans had no right. Neither did Lelouch but he was paying with his life. No he doesn't die, what I mean is that he won't have a life. Nunnally is his life and he won't have her, he will never be able to be her big brother. Protect her himself.

I didn't forget my anger at Lellouch for leaving me. I did give him a piece of my mind.

"I'm sorry, but I was going to take you back!" he said in his Lelouch voice. I was beating him with a cushion.

"Alright, I forgive you. Only because I'm here now. Tell me what happened." The pillow fight was fun and games. He tells me everything that happened and how he killed Charles. He used Geass on God and ordered him to make sure life went on. He tells me that because he killed Charles he now has the code. He will live forever.

"I realize something."

"What?"

"I have been taking you for granted, your sincerity, honesty, loyalty, and your love. You are the one constant thing in all this and I would be lost without you. Like a boat without an anchor I would wade away." _He knows I love him?!_

"My best friend hates me and is glad of the fate I have. You're the only one who does not and you know everything about me, the good and the bad."

"…What are you saying?"

"I...I appreciate everything you've done for me." I feel a little let down. _So he doesn't know..._

"I need you and…I have no pride anymore so even though it's selfish, I need you. I want you to stay with me, by my side. I need you."

"…Friends are forever, so of course. And it's okay to be selfish Lelouch, because I'm going to be selfish too. Helping you is my purpose in life. You're fighting for the right things, even if you started all this for Nunnally, the rest of us were going to have that world too. A world where everyone can be happy. I wasn't using you it's just that I wanted that world for everyone, my family, and all the people I haven't met in the world and never will. Like Nunnally.

I know you only did this for her, to give her the world she wanted for her to live in, but it was the right thing for everyone even though you didn't see it that way until now. _I_ saw it this way and so I volunteered to watch over you. Do you remember how we became friends?"

"Yes, I remember…" He says softly.

"I kept saving you from Viletta but I also did it to help you get out of PE not just keep you safe. I got to know you and I care about you. You were another victim of Britannia, just like us, but…it's weird, but I hated Britannia more when I saw that your memories were all rewritten. I know I was still just the new kid but when I saw that you had to live a lie, not knowing that you were at least, I made the decision that I would be the one thing that wasn't a lie in your rewritten life. I became your friend with the intention and goal of fighting for _your_ happiness, of being by your side to the end, no matter what. And I have, you changed your mind about what you were fighting for too, more than once. First it was for Nunnally, then it was to kill Charles and then to get rid of Geass."

"And you faithfully stood by me through all that."

"Because I'm your friend. So you see, I will always be by your side Lelouch."

"I fail to see your selfishness in all this." I grip his hand to show him. I'm gripping strongly but I'm hurting him becasue I'm not that strong.

"Don't leave me. Without you I will have no purpose. I live to protect your happiness, your smile in all this corruption. I love you." It just comes out, I was emotional.

**AN:****Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode9-The Last Battle**

His gasp sounds like he was being choked. My eyes are wide.

"Uh…!" We stare at each other's equally surprised and comical faces.

"Like Shirley?" he finally says.

"I…I don't know I…I just know I need you too…"

"I promise I'll never leave you; this, at least, is the one promise I can keep." Lelouch makes me a promise and I am the luckiest girl in the world.

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Don't worry, let's forget it. I'm here now, I forgive you." Hearing 'I forgive you' brings him relief and he smiles. _Many mistakes, one meaningless __forgiveness…I will always make him smile._

* * *

I'm there when Lelouch, C2, and Suzaku finish the last phase of the Coup D'ètat (kudeta) where Lelouch ordains himself King. Lelouch takes us with him, including me. We get because he uses his Geass on all the soldiers and commands them to follow his orders from there on out. Suzaku leaves to take his place. C2 and I stand 'backstage', watching him walk across the platform to the throne and sit.

Everyone is shocked then angry when Lelouch says he's now Emperor because he's killed the last Emperor. He then titles Suzaku as the Knight of Zero. Now that he stood before all of the half brothers and sisters, nobles, barons ect. he used his geass on them all so they couldn't cause trouble.

* * *

Days pass and people understand that what happened happened and Lelouch rules the world. Some countries in the UFN have expressed their support.

I help dress Lelouch and Suzaku in their bold new clothes. I mostly straighten Suzaku's out but Lelouch's had layers and I was the only one lifting a finger. I make sure his white hat was on straight while C2, dressed in the 'crazy' jumper sat there hugging cheese-kun to herself.

_White hat…like a saint but…there's a dark red eye in the center__…_

His royal garb brings shivers down my spine and I love it. I don't shudder, I smile proudly.

C2 has a tiny version of the throne a few feet from Lelouch as her place. Mine was standing behind his throne like a shadow. Hidden. To protect me he kept me close and made sure I was never seen.

He has used geass on many soldiers and I wonder what he'll do with them when it all ends. He would order them to live their lives I settle. Over using his geass was not what caused geass to appear in both his eyes. I was for having the code, immortality. It would go away when he died. That is if he was ever killed. To protect me, the only one he hasn't used grass on, he wears contacts. I fear he would use it on me, to make me forget him so I could live my own life. It's my faith that he's learned his lesson, that he wouldn't, that let's me be okay. That he wouldn't take my free will away.

* * *

Lelouch now is dismantling every bit that is Britannian. He's killing the nobles, to punish them for thinking title is everything, he's taking down the culture. Wiping the world clean so it can start over. He's being a tyrannical king to wipe the memory of Princess Massacre, Ufemia and Nunnally, from the world's mind so the only 'Massacre' is Lelouch. But for erasing Britannia many see him as a hero.

Because no one knows I'm with Lelouch, and have been from the start, I'm still in contact with Milly, Rival, and Kallen. I know Nina is hiding in the basement of Ashford. She's a wanted 'man' for creating the Fleya. Milly tells me about her struggle with her parents no longer nobility and Japan no longer being Britannian territory, it's hard to be strong for the rest of the gang.

Kallen and I hardly ever talk and when we do it's not about what's going on. They still think I was one of his victims. I tell Kallen all about everyone at Ashford, except Nina, because she still cares for them. Lelouch knows I still keep in contact but he never asks me to get information for him, only a hint that they're alright.

Lelouch starts the last phase, I only know that he's pretending to join, I mean, Brittannia is joinning the UFN. I'm confused; where's Nunnally? Suzaku doesn't let on he knows anything. When Lelouch says her name, he remembers with him. Lelouch is actually alright.

* * *

Lelouch takes me with him to keep me safe. Detard and Schnizel are still threats and he won't leave me in Britannia. He's going to become a menace in front of the world. He'll admit to wanting to join the UFN so he can have majority of the votes in the democratic system and in that way have control of the UFN. I learned a lot about politics from him. Everyone who thought he was a hero for erasing Britannia will hate him and everyone will have a common enemy, him, and the world can really start over.

I sit behind Lulu and C2, in the gap in between. He's healed from Shirley; I now remind him of the pleasant memories at Ashford, and only those. He goes on his own to the meeting while C2 and I watch what happens from the broadcast on TV. I see Rival and Nina at the barricade and feel my heart break just a little.

Lelouch was right in bringing me with him. Schnizel has used a fleya at Pendragon. Lulu is safe, he's abord the ship and Suzaku is in the Lancelot Avalon. Schnizel struck at the same time he did. We were communicating with Suzaku on the private empirial channels but there's a Britannian emblem on the bottom left corner of the screen, signaling that the interruption is coming from a Britannian server.

"Antonia."

"Right." I huddle behind his seat and then he allows the screen to change. I shuffle to the corner and look at what's happening from under the arm rest.

"Do you enjoy making people submit to you Lelouch."

"Schnizel!" He basically says he'll attack us, but he isn't attacking the emperor seeing as he didn't recognize Lelouch as emperor.

"Because the one best suited to rule Britannia is right here…" The camera zooms out and-_Nunnally!_

We all sound like were choking.

"Lelouch, Suzaku…I now declare: you are my enemies from now on."

"Nunnally…you're…alive…?" We can't see Suzaku but communications have not been cut off. We hear him.

"Nunnally. Do you understand what Schnizel has done?"

"He released a fleya warhead on Pendragon but Lelouch, you were Zero all along weren't you? Did you really do all this for my sake?" I see Lelocuh assume his 'in control' pose. His fingers are interlocked in front of him but they're shaking. It's costing him a lot.

"For your sake?" he laughs.

"I see my little sister is presumptuous as ever. You think it's natural for people to help you all the time out of sympathy and pity? It's so easy for you to judge others while you keep your hands unsullied. You are the quintessence of the aristocrat I rejected. I act for no one's sake, it is for me, my sake that I take the world into my hands." his knuckles are white when he grips the arm rests with all his might.

"If you choose to continue against me with Schnizel, I won't hesitate to crush you without regret."

"Lelouch-" I jump up and rush around. I kneel so our faces are on the same level. Lelouch is lost.

"Back to Britannia!" My ears pop. I don't know what to call him.

"Le-let's be glad she's unharmed. There wasn't a sctratched onher-"

"How can I be glad when Schnizel is using my only sister as his pawn! She's the only one without sin and now-!" he suddenly cuts off.

"No one is without sin Lelouch, it's the intension that determines the person. She's doing what she thinks is right. Nunnally doesn't have any power because she's crippled and it certainly isn't easy for her to be your enemy but she's the Viceroy, and a Princess of Britannia. The people of Britannia is still her responsibility. All she has to fight are the Fleyas. Do you understand?"

"I understand it's Schnizel!" I know he wants to save Nunnally but…we've accomplished, I mean, they accomplished so much thinking she was dead. There was no reason to hold back, nothing to cause personal feelings getting in the way. I was the only one left of his school life and I was always safe, beside him. I don't have the heart to tell him to forget Nunnally and continue, I want to save Nunnally too. But Suzaku does.

"Schnizel, you were waiting to play this card at the right moment! Not only was it artful, it was remarkable,and effective…" he clutches the fabrin on his chest.

"Lelouch." Suzaku almost lifts him off the ground from his grip on the collar of his garb.

"Your strategic objective is unchanged. We can't stop this because we find out Nunnally is still alive or the Zero requiem will have no meaning!" He tosses him to the ground. The truth Suzaku speaks breaks his heart even further.

"Remember your promise…" he walks out. C2 goes after him, leaving me to pick up Lelouch. She might be Lelouch's accomplice but…that's right, what am I? I'm not even myself or a seperate person. I'm his heart, or his only tie to something resembling it, a tie to his only shred of humanity he's lucky to still posses.

"Lelouch…" He lies on the ground. I pull him up, I always pulled him up.

"Lelouch, focus." I say calmly.

"I know you want to save Nunnally but Schnizel won't hurt her. She's his only weapon against you. She's fine."

"I feel like my heart is far away from me…"

"Lelouch, do I posses part of your heart?" He lifts is head to look at me in the eye.

"Your my sanity, my salvation." It shocks me and I forget what I planned to say next if he said 'a part'.

"…have you run out of things to say?"

"I…I can't live if there isn't a world to live in…Schnizel must have more Fleyas and I don't think he's above using it even if it meant killing billions of Britannians and destroying the world. You can stop him, and in that way, _you're_ my salvation…" He chokes because I _am_ telling him to set Nunnally aside.

"Believe me when I say Nunnally will be unharmed if you continue to save the world. She'll realize what you've done for everyone and your relationship will be mended but…that moment can't happen if the world is destroyed by Schnizel right?" I don't know if he understands-he must, I know he's listenning is just that his body hasn't caught up yet.

"I'll bring you water and something to eat." I couldn't even tear myself away to go to the tiny kitchen on the ship. I hug him to me, hard. He does the same, clutching to his sanity. Only when his grip is completely slack do I know he's calmed down, not alright but...

"Do you want to rest?"

"Yes…" I wrap my arms around him and sort of carry him to his room. It's behind the wall, like a panic room. Lulu wasn't being paranoid though. I lay him down carefully and say one more time that I'm going out for food. He stays silent.

* * *

When I come back with pizza, he's sitting up and C2 is beside him. _So C2 is lifting a finger for Lelouch. Emotionally._

"I have decided."

"What?"

* * *

Nina was brought on today I find out later in the day to work with Earl of Pudding, the mad scientist, and his partner to find a way to contain the effects of the Fleya.

* * *

A few days pass and Lelouch hasn't been a bit sad since that day. He worked as great as always only much calmer. He believed me when I said Nunnally would be fine. When Suzaku came back he said he knew Schnizel and he wouldn't hurt her and so they will continue as planned. Lelouch wanted to save her so he could repair their relationship; he believed me when I said she would realize what he'd done. Now he was going to finish the final phase of destroying the world so it could be rebuilt.

I'm still in contact with Kallen. She tells me all about what she was feeling all this time for Lelouch. What happened at the ghetto that night, the kiss that day...Lelouch being a villain brought it all up.

"I didn't feel anything for Zero, it was admiration!" she defended.

"But you did like Lelouch Lamprouge!" I teased.

* * *

A few more days pass and Kallen says Villeta is pregnant and she and Ogi plan to get married. I tell Lulu this and he's happy to hear it.

"Ogi served me well…"

"He was practically a friend, he defended Zero. See? A baby will be coming into the world soon."

"And it will be when Suzaku rebuilds it."

Yes, I know. It's all planned.

I mean I always knew but, you know.

* * *

We didn't have much time. Penndragon was the capital of Britannian, the home of the government so Britannia was at a stand still. Britannian forces faced the Balck Knights on all the border across the globe.

"Destroy Schnizel and the fortress Democlese! We have nothing to fear! I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, the true Emperor! This world will be destroyed and then recreated! My name is the future of this world!"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

* * *

I have a seat of my own beside Lelouch's on his Avalon. It isn't C2's. The representatives of the countries in the UFN are on the Avalon too. I hope things turn out well because even though I know we win, it's still stressful. I liked Kaguya and the Empress. They were sweet, smart, strong little girls. Cute. Ogi and Viletta's coming developing child comes to mind and I entertain the idea of having a child of my own. And I want a miniature Lelouch.

Lelouch uses his backup plan, of course, Schnizel is a great a chess player as Lelouch is. I worry about Ogi. He might-he will be fighting because he wants Lelouch to pay. Lelouch has nothing now to use against the Fleyas. It's up to Nina. It was cruel to use her to help the murderer of her precious heroine but she created the Fleyas, based off of that bomb she made two years ago, she's the only one who knows what could be done. And who knows if she'll pull through. She wasn't mentally stable and she could kill us all. I stroke Arthur's fur to calm him down. Suzaku brought him and we've been protecting him. He loves Suzaku now.

The Democlese was built to have complete aerial supertiory which cause a problem. Because Lelouch's forces are attacking the output of the Fleyas at once now, they can't fire anymore, giving us time but it's still limited. If the Democlese reaches a certain altitude, our forces won't be able to stop Schnizel because the Nightmares weren't built for height-The Avalon shakes.

"Angh!" _This is worse than turbulance or take off!_ I think, remembering my flight to Japan in the past. It's been two years but it's been four.

"From behind?!" Lelouch exclaims.

"It's the Black Knights!" We hear Suzaku cry.

"I won't let the Avalon fall!" _We're crashing?! F-!_ The ship shakes as Suzaku fights Shin-kei.

"Gah- I wasn't in time...did they get in?!" Lelouch stands.

"Holding out this long was good enough. Land the ship on the pacific and start operation OPTAE-OLITHEA."

"Master Lelouch."

"You have served me well Sayoko." She came to tell us everything she knows about what Schnizel planned before leaving. Including how Nunnally was saved. Her wounds from her escape are healed now.

"I am grateful for the resolve you've all shown. Stay here." He says only to me.

"Yes. Your Majesty." We chorus. The next part was that Lelouch, Suzaku and other Flying Nightmares to take over Democlese and stop Schnizel. Another part was that the scientists and Sayoko to 'free' the representatives of the UFN and bringing them to Shin-kei, saying they were threatened by Lelouch. It was so they weren't criminalized and they had a future in the New World.

"Arthur…" I groan.

"Come here!" I'm alone in an over taken ship. I save myself this time, though Lelouch arranged it, it's up to me that I make it out alive. But I have to save Arthur too, for Suzaku, before Shin-kei and the other pilots find me.

"Arthur!"

* * *

I hide in the secret panic room that was Lelouch's room with Arthur in my arms. Orange Boy-I mean Jeremiah finds me. I find Anya in his Nightmare.

"She's innocent, geass was used on her-"

"I know. Because of what Marianne did to her Anya has no memories and must start over. I know how that feels. I'm happy that you've brought her. By dissolving the effects of geass on her she's your responsibility now understand?"

"I knew that. Come, your highness." I wasn't titled or anything, he just knew I was 'special'.

**AN:****Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode10-The Beginning**

It's been two months since the last battle, when Lelouch won and was the sole ruler. Ruler of the world, chairman of the UFN and the CEO of the Black Knights. I'm twenty-one or am I twenty-four? It doesn't matter. I threw my age out the window.

"Finally this will all be over…" C2 sighs. Her head lols to the side and she looks out the tinted window, cheese-kun in her arms. Suzaku took away Arthur, he was his. My gaze is stuck to the small TV screen. We were in one of the black tanks, to retrieve Lelouch's body after-I clutch my black pants. Were disguised as Britannian soldiers.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was like you. Sometimes." I'm trembling. I don't sound like me. _He doesn't die, He doesn't die__…_I chant.

"Even though you know he's immortal you still worry. You're so human, and so, perfect for Lelouch."

"Are you giving me your blessing?"

"I'm sure Kallen will give him up to you as well."

"Right. Because Kallen loved Zero and you love the man he's become. But I love who he always was. A boy who many times doesn't have power, when he's too grief stricken. I love Lelouch himself, as he is. Powerless and powerful because of his will and mind at the same time. And now he's free."

"Everyone was affected by this war. Those who lost their humanity gained it. Those who lost it lost their lives. Except Lelouch. Because of you."

_You are my salvation..._

My grip tightens.

"Thank God for the Code..."

I did ask Lelouch once what he would do with God seeing as He was under his geass. He wouldn't use him he said. He abandoned God and hoped He would do the same i.e. leave him alone, to live alone with C2 and I, and I to remind him of his sins and crimes. It hurt to hear him say that. I wasn't afraid because I had him to protect and I believed I was doing the right thing. I still do but now, there was nothing to protect him from, I think, and now I was afraid again. I was going to hell.

**You know what happens. Do you?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode11-The Real Beginning**

Suzaku 'killed' Lelouch on national, more like worldwide, television. Suzaku shouts that he's slain the Emperor but he's not King. He orders that Lelouch be taken and Jeremiah taken into custody. Lelouch ordered the soldiers not to move except those in the tank C2 and I were riding in. Jeremiah is put in the back but he moves to the passenger seat. The soldier who took him was Anya. C2 and I are the one's to carry Lelouch into the tank.

"Lelouch!" I cry. I can feel his bolod, warm, seeping and soaking my clothes.

"Don't, don't move me around so much; it hurts." He groans.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Antonia…"

"Yes Lulu?"

"You were right. My baby sister…"He passes out. I sweep his bangs away.

"How long will it take for him to heal?"

"From which wounds?" C2 responds.

* * *

Anya drove like a maniac to the middle of nowhere. It was where we split up. Jeremiah and Anya wanted a simple and peaceful life and mutually decided to live in Japan as farmers. C2 and I switch to a car planted there and change clothes before driving to the coast to catch the ship we would travel on and go to the rural outskirts of Germany from there.

We bought a cottage on the cheap. Cheap becasue it was very run down. C2 and I took turns driving, I didn't even have a liscense, to our cottage. Lelouch was up and kicking again twenty-four hours after being stabbed.

"Engh…now I know what it's like to be stabbed through the heart…it's still no more than a metaphorical stab to the heart…" He was referring to what his parents did to him, making him life a part from Nunnally.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm at peace."

When we arrived at the cottage:

"Well...this is our price to pay…"

I will never tell Lelouch I fear hell.

* * *

It took a long time but our cottage was now…decent. There weren't holes in the roof. C2 now worked for her pizza. I learned how to make it because I knew she couldn't live without it and it was a piece of home. I make Lelouch work for his food too because he doesn't cook. Sayoko did it all.

"Hey, I was busy saving the world!" he joked.

We can joke about it now, because we found ways to find out how the world was doing. We heard how focused everyone is on resolving world hunger and poverty whenever we go into town. I keep in contact with Kallen, I know you've heard me say that alot but this time Lelouch doesn't know. We wake up at dawn, tend the fields, feed the cows, collect the eggs…we work all day and our only rest is sleep. I was going to hell anyway so I was going to take advantage of everything in my life before my time came which is why I continue to call.

Suzaku and Nunnally were working together, relying on each for everything. Kallen says they mourn for Lelouch together and she expresses how glad she is they have each other to depend on. And who better to protect Nunnally than Suzaku? We joke about their being together and how convincing Lelouch's intimidation would be when he gave them the 'talk'.

Villetta and Ogi got married in the traditional Japanese style before thier baby was born. It was a boy and they named him after Kallen's brother, Ogi's best friend. Cornelia nad Gildford got married too, and I think Kallen and Gino are dating but she hasn't admitted anything. Vice Prez, I mean Milly, and Rival are finally together, as were that girl and General Toto. Nina was single but so was Tamaki so I was _hoping_-Jeremiah and Anya were doing well too. They were part of the extended gang now.

Almost everyone was together: Milly, Rival, Nina, Suzaku, Arthur, except Shirley, Lulu and I.

"When are you coming to visit?"

"Living on my own, living expenses are killing me!" I say to Kallen. Jeremiah sometimes asks how Lelouch is and every time I end the call with 'take care.' he says 'Yes. Your Majesty.' It was a bit a joke.

The world was indeed moving one except ours. It was our price to pay. You might say it was too lenient a punishment, especially for me because I knew everything Lelouch has done and still decide to be by his side but Lelouch and C2 will live forever this way and I will die never moving on.

Lelouch and I talked about it a lot, him starting with 'I know I promised I would never leave you,' I ended it with 'I promised to protect your smile. I live for you remember?'

But maybe I had _some_ progress in my future. Lelouch and I were together now. How our first kiss happened was pretty intense…..

I woke up in the middle of the night from getting cold. We shared the one bed, the three of us because there was only room for one, and Lelouch kept the cold away from my back. I turn and see him sitting on his side of the bed with his head hanging.

"Thinking too much is dangerous." I mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"You should be…" I crawl to his side. He was shirtless, he slept shirtless which I got used to after many nights. He uses it against me sometimes, having fun with my reactions. I think that's where this transpired from.

"What are you thinking about?"

"agh…I'm just wondering how everyone's doing…especially Nunnally and Suzaku…"

"…I'm sure they're fine. More than fine really with the Black Knights and there no being any enemy…"

"You're right, as always Antonia and yet…I wish to be with them but I have lost my place in this future, that is my punishment-" Suddenly he starts crying, he tries to keep it down. I do my job and take him outside. We stagger to the stables and sit behind it, yards away from our house.

"I-I know I miss them too…" I force out. The ball in my throat was choking me.

"And even so, I don't feel like it's punishment enough. How do I atone for what I've done and continue to do?"

"What do you mean 'continue to do'?"

"Keeping you here…"

"Lelouch we've talk about this-"

"You have no sins, you shouldn't be here."

"We've talked about this!" I say over him.

"You've killed no one, you would be happier ther with Suzaku-"

"I don't deserve it! I condoned it! It's just as bad, as bad as killing!"

"I feel guilty, so guilty!" He holds me for dear life.

"How do I atone for what I've done? Antonia…atone…Anton…" I'm holding his face, crying, absolutly a mess. We're both a mess, we see that in each others lives. Maybe it was wrong but it happened all the time right? Kissing at the wrong moments? We kissed now, and it was a desperate kiss. It was comfort.

It certainly wasn't how I imagined I'd give my V card. I had a strong feeling Lulu was a virgin too and vice versa.

"I'll be gentle…"

"Mm!" I pressed my lips together to keep from being loud. We were still crying inside if not outside.

We held each other for the rest of the night. It was really awkward in the morning.

"G-good morning…" he said in his boyish voice.

"Morning." I mumble. My cheeks are on fire.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"um…yeah, I'm not in any pain…" I felt like I was stretched down there, like I had a huge thigh gap.

I did my best to go on like nothing happened. I always wanted to sleep with Lelouch, I loved him, but I understood that it was probably just comfort to him, like when he sought it from Kallen. He was different to me since that night. His voice was softer and he smiled all the time around me. If I was nearby helping him, which was no different I always had, _always had,_ he did it with a smile. C2 noticed the change in both of us, between us, too.

"When are you two going to come out and say it, you did it." She said while eating a slice of pizza. Our eyes meet but we tear them away in embarrassment. Suppossedly we were being careful in keeping C2 from knowing. Lelouch kept wanting to kiss me but I broke away each time and went on with my work. He only did it when C2 wasn't aound and I made sure to pretend there was nothing going on. It was just comfort to him-

"Why do you keep avoiding me, my advances? Or do you regret that night." He asks, his 'Zero' voice at the end.

"I don't I…I just though it was just…comfort."

"Was it just comfort? For _you_?"

"No! No, not at all; I've been fantasizing about it forever!" I'm shocked by what I admit. Lelouch doesn't need to use geass on me to get the truth.

"…you've fantasize about me?" his smiling that 'I'm plseased' smile.

"…I thought it was comfort, like when you asked that of Kallen at Shinjiku Ghetto that night."

"You know about that?"

"I worked with Kallen, I was friends with Kallen, of course she told me! I don't regret it Lelouch, if you used me, because I wanted it too-" He grasps my shoulders.

"I didn't use you! Just like I would never use geass on you, I wouldn't use you!"

"Then-"

"I love you Atonia-!" He cuts off realizing what he's said, realizing that...

"…Well…I've always loved you…."

"Always?" I shrug bashfully.

"When did you-I mean when-"

"When you said you weren't sure and that you needed me."

"Even when I wasn't sure?"

"I deserve it for making you wait."

"How…how can I repay you for making _you_ wait?"

"By letting me atone for your condemnation by living to perserve _your_ smle."

"About time." C2 says loudly. We didn't hear her come in but it didn't matter.

"You mean-?"

"Let's be together, though calling you my girlfriend doesn't sum up-" I launch myself at him and do what I've been fighting not to. I kiss him…..

* * *

C2 and I rode in the hay on the wagon. Lulu did a man's job and drove it. He kept us stylish with traditional German clothes. We were proud of our home here so our patriotism wasn't a total lie. Lelouch on the other remained humble.

"I said that Geass was the power of the King and that it was a life of solitude but that's not correct, right? Lelouch…?"

"Right as always, witch."

"How come I don't get a nickname?" I finish off the second paper crane I make. I worked hard to find out and re-learn how to make them so we can wish the best for everyone. I put it beside the pink one, the one for Nunnally, and jump onto the space beside Lelouch. The wagon wobbles, scaring the horses a bit, and earning Lelouch's cry of surprise.

"Antonia!"

"Hmm? _Lulu_…?"

"What on earth could I possibly call you that will do you justice?" I flick his ear lobe with my tongue.

"You little minx…" he drawls sexily. It always took giggles for itself from me. Like now.

**Review! And yes there'll be a review I'll just need time to watch the OVA's of Akito because he MUST be Lelouhc's son. BTW Lelouch means 'the dubious' in french. Le-Louche**


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode12-Forever**

"Lelouch?" I sat up,taking a break from making out with him on our bed, still straddling him.

"Yes Princess?"

"There's something that's bothering me."

"Is it us not being married and having sex without protection?"

"Not anymore, not since you said we were married in our hearts…"

"Then what is it?" I took a deep breath.

"…We said we'd be together forever-"

"We will-"

"No we _won't_. You and C2 are immortal but _I'm _not! I'm going to die!" His eyes widen but only for a second and his face drops to a tired, knowing expression. He sits up and rubs my arms.

"I know."

"You-I guess I did too but…I only thought about how I wasn't going to be able to be a Black Knight anymore; it was before we got together. What am I going to do?"

"Us, what are _we_ going to do."

"Really?" He nodded.

"I've been thinking of a way to immortalize you or de-immortalize me."

"But…there isn't, you'll die unless…I kill C2…no, that's not even an option!" I push away but he tightens his grip.

"I promised C2 I would grant her her wish, after I make her smile-"

"You can't, you can't kill another person! Even if there _was_ someone with geass who's still living, he would still be a person and we…we can't…"

"…I'll give it to you."

"What?"

"I'll give it you then you can get strong and kill me. You'll steal the code-"

"Lelouch!" He was actually serious about it.

"….Forget it."

"Antonia-" I force him to let go and straighten my nightgown when I get off.

"No. And I'm no longer in the mood."

**AN: I've been typing Nightmares instead of Knightmares. Sorry. But do you get the word play? This is why I love the creativity that goes into these sorts of things.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 13-Die Hard**

The bed dips on Lulu's side. He slides off and I hear him pick up some clothes. Because the floorboards are old, they creaked as he walked out of the room. I keep my eyes closed and breathing controlled until then. He's done this every now and again a few months after we left Japan.

"C2?"

"Are you finally going after him then?"

"I just thought it was nothing and went back to sleep. He's always spooning me in the morning anyway…Are you coming?"

"I _am_ awake." I jump out of bed and tie the skirts around my waist. C2 is sleepily doing the same.

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming." She says irritably. I slip into my shoes and run out to the stables. _There's only one__…_We had two: Arthur and Merlin. Merlin was the one left.

"Sorry buddy for waking you…but Lelouch isn't Let's go boy." I put on his bridle (face stuff+reigns) and saddle on. C2 is waiting at the front of the house with cheese-kun in her arms.

"Can we get pizza while we're in town?"

"I don't know." I give her a hand and pull her up, behind me. It's a tight fit with cheese-kun tagging along.

**Meanwhile….**

The fat old man laughs boisterously. He's had one too many mugs of beer.

"So the mysterious Luca wants to play. You're very famous; suddenly you appear at the clandestine games in this town and win every one."

"Luck."

"Luck can only go so far…" The man sets forth a white pawn.

"Let's find out." Lelouch puts his black king in front of all his pieces.

**…..**

"Where do we look first?"

"The pizzeria?"

"I love pizza as much as the next guy but…it sucks to know I don't love as much as I thought I did. No, a place where people do illegal gambling like bars, taverns, a hotel-a hotel…but Lelouch wouldn't cheat on me, he's still that awkward school kid I fell in love with-"

"Your ramblings are pointless as fascinating as they are." She said amusedly. I chuckled.

"I guess I seem more of an alien than human right now. Anyway, we can't look in every likely place it'll take forever!"

"Can't you call the horse…"

"Horses don't have cellph-We can find the horse! If we find Arthur then Lulu is nearby!"

* * *

"Tell me , does your mother know you're out late?" He moves his rook.

"I'm older than I look. I'm even married." Lelouch moves his knight. The fat man laughs.

"I'm a married man myself." A smile spreads across his face.

"But I enjoy these games as well. Unfortunately she doesn't approve and so-"

"You sneak out like boy."

"…yes." They laugh.

"Have you been caught yet my good sir?"

"No. Actually she isn't against 'games', at least, not my participation in them. I only keep it a secret because it's fun." The man laughs again only harder.

* * *

"Hey that's him!" I shout. I see Arthur standing outside a nice looking tavern, nice for a modest farming town. C2 and I waste no time and go in. It's busy, full, and Lulu is stitting at a table with another man, playing chess and surrounded by on lookers.

"Luca Bauer!"

"-and there she is…" I break through the crowd and stand with my hands on my hips.

" , my wife Anna and my sister Hannah." I look at the man and he doesn't speak even though his mouth open. He looks like he's fighting not to burst out laughing.

"Princess this is , the man I get our bread from. He offered a few days ago and how could I say no? Keeping relations are important."

"Yes they are." I say with a smirk. I was seeing school Lelouch.

"Pizza." Lulu gets up from his seat and takes off his jacket and wraps it around me.

"Oh!" I pull the sides close. I forgot I was wearing my nightgown under and I wasn't wearing a bra either.

"It is an honor ." I shake the hand he offers.

"Likewise."

"I suppose this is the end of the game, your husband was winning anyway."

"I never leave a game unfinished." Lulu protests.

"Well…"

"We'll continue." looks at me. I shrug.

"He doesn't. It's a thing. He wants to officially win." I explain.

"I'll make this fast my friend."

"Ah, you are the luckiest man on earth."

"I am the luckiest man on earth…" Lulu says as he makes his next move.

"Now I understand why you gamble. certainly deserves what money can buy."

* * *

"Lelouch." We stand by our horses, C2 is fixing the little black hat on cheese-kun.

"Well…old habits die hard." I grip his hand. He must be thinking that he should have never succumbed. But I did too.

"You're taking me out next time."I say. He looks at me and I'm sporting a mischievous smile.

"Witch…" I kiss him. I earned the name witch and it feels like a win. Maybe not to normal people.

"Can we get pizza now?"

"I'm actually craving pizza right now."

"Then let's go."

**I know, a lot of drabble like stuff but I'm only making time pass and they're not horrible right? Maybe two more after this. Please leave a comment!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 14-Oh Baby**

Lately I've been sick. Sudden vomit attacks, trouble sleeping, nausea...my menu has narrowed exponentially and I haven't had my period- oh.

_Well we've never used protection-it's not like there's a drug store around the corner!_

"Do you feel any better today?" Lulu lightly touches traces my jaw with his index finger from behind me.

"Mmmm it's just nausea today. I won't be eating breakfast but at least we haven't had to stretch the food out and I'll be able to help tend the fields-"

"None of us are working today; I've made an appointment at the nearest hospital. It might be something serious."

"Did you use your geass?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm sorry, I only ask because we can't afford it!"

"Whatever it costs, your health is important!" He presses.

"Lulu...it isn't anything serious..."

"How can we be sure?"

"Well I haven't had my period in a very long time." His cheeks turned pink the way they always did whenever he faced something intimate like my underwear.

"I know enough to know that's not normal,"

"Did you skip science or anatomy class?"

"Sometimes, when I went out to gamble. I read the textbooks.

"Well thank goodness you're pretty and speaking of gambling you better not be rusty. Because I'm pregnant." I say lightly. I'm a little breathless because it hadn't sinked in yet.

"Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE, AND HE _IS_ YOURS!"

"Geah-calm down I'm only shocked!"

"Yeah? Well, welcome to the club." We stand there, not knowing what to say.

_You're pregnant, you're pregnant, you're pregnant-I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant I'm pregnant-_

"What are you going to do?"

"You as in _me_?! It's your responsibility too Lelouch! Lulu, we can't afford to have another mouth to feed, not even with your gambling! We can't raise a baby here, like this. Our baby didn't have anything to do with what we did, to keep him here will be condemning him to same punishment we earned." I say softly at the end.

"I want him to have every advantage in this world."

"We'll move to the city then." Lelouch offers. I shake my head and finally sit down.

"Are…are you okay with this?" I ask him.

"I've always wanted a miniature Antonia." He says with a smug smile.

"Really? I want a baby Lulu."

"We're not naming her Lulu."

"Of course not. Luluko."

"No, god no!" I laugh.

One time, Madam President got the idea to create a cross-dressing vent. I was a boy and Lelouch was a girl. Shirley named him Luluko. In Japan, sometimes girls are named after thier mothers but add 'ko' which means child. Yeah, it was before Shirley died.


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 15-Greed**

"I'm happy you've accepted my invitation." Said . He was the Farm Administrator. To put it simply, he was the manager of multiple fields. Lelouch and I worked for one of his, for Meier Fruits and Produce.

"A warning Sir, I never lose." I was a little skeptical of Lelouch agreeing but we couldn't 'respectfully' decline. I told him he had to let him win but he said he couldn't do that but he'll make sure the stakes weren't high. I was okay with it then, until we got here; an abandoned place with many men who didn't look like farmers. They weren't thin like we were, from working so hard and eating so little.

"This should be entertainning then."

It was like that match with that mafia guy at Babel tower before we saved him, restoring Zero. Except he didn't accuse Lelouch of cheating, he kept wanting to raise that stakes. It was little money they both wagered but Meier was a sore loser.

"You can't 'respectfully' decline . Not when there's so much at stake." He gestures one of his men forth with a finger. The man up-turns a duffle bag and bundles of bills fall beside the chess board. Millions, maybe billions.

"You flatter me but I'm afraid these were merely games-"

"You don't have to match it, you just have to beat me at this match and you'll win it all." Lelouch turns to look at me. I'm shaking my head because I don't like this.

"I-"

"You don''t have a choice." His men tightened the circle they formed around us. Lelouch looks back, his eyes tightened in anger.

"I've heard a lot about you ," He says. He greeted us the same way when we came in.

"I was interested when I found out you worked for me." Lelouch was still giving his I'm-so-angry-I'm-going-to-command-you-to-kill-yourself face.

"I really don't like it when someone tries to get out of the debts they owe me. After giving them work and a house…"

"We were paying the rent with interest!" The man laughed. I wish I paid attention to his wrinkles. They only appear that way on a bad person's face.

"You didn't have a choice did you, suddenly moving to a different country without a well thought out plan." His men seize our arms.

"Gneah!" I cried. I wriggled in this man's grip. C2 never fought anyone in hand to hand combat and so she was struggling to keep her grip on cheese-kun.

"YOU SCUM! IT ISN'T FAIR!"

"Life's not fair is it-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE, YOU DIDN'T EARN IT!"

"And you have?" He scoffed.

"I have."

"Lelouch!" Cried C2.

"Le-…Lelouch the Demon Emperor?!" The man's eyes widened and he trembled.

"In the flesh…" Cheese-kun falls to the dirty floor.

"Damn it C2 you screwed the pooch!" I yelled.

"B-but you died?! The whole world saw it-"

"They saw what I wanted them to see. I wanted it all to end, that's why I destroyed the world; it's rebuilt because of me but then scum like you have to ruin everything I've worked for!" He stomps closer to him.

"No please don't-!" Lelouch turns on his heel and pulls his hand across his face, taking off the contact lenses he wore for my sake. I close my tightly and hand my head, my hair falling over, just for extra measure.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you-"

"NO!"

"-DIE!" Suddenly we're let go, making us fall to the ground, and the men take out their knives and small revolvers.

"Yes. Your majesty!" They slash and shoot each other. It rains men. I keep my head down but I see Lelouch's feet turn.

"No plea-!"

"Now you…"

"GAHHHHH-Yes. Your magesty." And he's dead too. C2 and I get up.

"We were the pooch." she says, beating the dust and dirt off cheese-kun. Lelouch kept his back turned until he got the contacts back on his eyes.

"Antonia-"

"I know."

"After everything we-after all the-…pain, _death_…"

"Greed. Maybe it's a human thing."

"There's no way around it…"

"Hey. Are you okay?" He shakes his head but maybe he can't hear me right now.

"Let's go." C2 says. Lelouch takes a hard look at the pile of money, then turns from it sharply.

"Let's go." I follow his pace and weave my fingers through his. C2 hugs cheese-kun to herself, rests her chin on it's head.

"Hmmm."

**I mean these little chappies aren't awful right? So review! Just one more, promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 16-Luluko**

Lulu moved us out of that place we called home to an apartment in a city, farthest from the farming town we used to belong to. It reminded me of when we came here from Japan. It was a little unsettling.

They found the bodies and everyone was shocked, everyone was a litle scared again but they had nothing to use to find the perp. We got away with twenty murders.

Nobody ever died near me. Lulu protected me from that. I wasn't scared or in schocked; I just wanted 'it' to dissappear. I scrubbed our clothes, that were splashed with blood, furiously in the tub. It was my idea to clean them because if we left them here, even if we burnt them, the cops would find what was left and then possibly us. They were in the back of our closet; I was waiting to throw them out.

Just as quick as we arrived, we acclimated to our new home and changed our clothes.

* * *

Lelouch was the best man that ever existed on this earth. Will ever exist. He was so attentive and protective as the weeks went by and I got bigger. He kept sacrificing; he joined the work force here so we could afford to raise our baby. He was back to normal right away, thankfully, after that chess match. Shoulda seen his face when my water broke.

"Either I peed on myself or…"We were standing in the middle of a baby store buying some last minute things.

"You mean…right now?!"

"Uh-huh!"

"C2, stay with Antonia; I'll get someone to call an ambulance!"

"Did Zero come back? I mean just a little, for a second there."

"Don't screw the pooch."

* * *

We did name her Luluko. Sort of.

"Honnête. It means 'honest' in french. I thought it'd be cool to name her after you, sort of." Le-Louche meant 'the dubious'.

"It's perfect. She's perfect, you're perfect." He reaches over and kisses my forehead.

"No, you are…"

"Are you tired?"

"Mmm-hmm…I'm really glad you didn't pass out; I'm so proud of you."

"Well I've seen a lot of blood before-"

"Sh! Our daughter will never know about the past!" I whisper harshly. I wasn't angry I just really didn't want her to know. Luluko squirmed in my arms.

"She won't." I nod.

"Okay...can you take her? I swear I'm going to pass out."

"Sure." He takes her, and it's odd to see him with a baby. He was eighteen and was 22. Or 24.

"It'll be so weird…soon you'll have to say I'm your Aunt or something."

"I'll still love you, make love to you." I laugh silently, the air shooting from my nostrils.

"Soon you two'll be the same age."

"True…"

"Your job will be to protect her and our descendants."

"There won't _be_ any descendants." We chuckled when I finally got the joke.

**Just one little outtake then this story's over and I start the sequel SAVING LULUKO. Title TBD I think.**

"Cheese-kun?" I take the plushie gingerly. The nurse pushing my wheelchair patiently waited.

"Something to squeeze when you're in pain. Just don't kill him."

"…I promise C2, I really appreciate it."

**One more and that's it, for real this time.**

"C2?"

"Hmm?" she said around the pizza in her mouth. We were in a pizzeria, having lunch after I was discharged from the hospital.

"We need to talk-"

"Don't start like that!" I complain.

"Are you getting a divorce?" C2 asks.

"No!" we chorus.

"No, it's just," I start.

"Since you're going to live forever and you'll be Lelouch's accomplice forever, we decided to make you Luluko's Godmother."

"Huh."

**I keep getting ideas, I'm sorry! XD**

C2 was a trooper. Cheese-kun was destined to be Luluko's from the start. She would cry and cry until the day she saw him in C2's arms. C2 was holding him to help her cope with the sleepless nights and continuous crying. If Luluko had cheese-kun she would automatically stop crying. It made me laugh when C2 racked up a deal with baby Lulu.

"You can have him at nap times, and at night times but not on snack time's and everywhere in between. Unless we're having pizza, then we can share."

**There. Now on to SAVING LULUKO.**


	17. Saving Luluko EP1 Calling All

Episode 17-SAVING LULUKO

It's been fourteen years since the birth of Honnête. She was a real trouble maker honestly. _Just like her father__…_Only she was a physical fighter. The schools in the Britannian Empire were all amazing so it didn't matter that we were in Dublin, Germany. The academics were amazing and so were their PE and sports. Rather than running from PE Luluko took to it. She was the most amazing girl I have ever seen. She reminded me a lot of Kallen.

Speaking of old friends, Kallen was able to finish high school and was now in college, still in contact with Ogi, Toto and Tamaki. Ogi retired from the Black Knights and was aging happily alongside Villetta who was enjoying her more peaceful life with their four sons. Toto and that woman got married but still worked with Suzaku, or as they know him, Zero. Tamaki was being wisened up by Kallen and was working hard at Ogi's bar establishment.

Vice Prez-Milly was still woring as a news anchor, married to Rivel who worked as her personal assistant. Nina Einstien worked with Earl of Pudding and they both worked for the Black Knights. And as far as Kallen told me, Suzaku and Nunally were doing fine. It was apparent in that there wasn't a rich 1% and that the public education improve exponentially over the last decade. The fact the Knightmares were used in 'jumbo' sports made me think that Suzaku remembered about the fun times he student council had back in Ashford.

_Good times..._

On the anniversary of 'Lelouch's' death, I would stop and look up the sky, trying to recall the sound of fireworks exploding.

_We never got to light fireworks together again..._

Everytime I couldn't help but let a tear escape. They lost Lelouch, Shirley, but we lost all of ouur friends and partners and had to keep so many secrets from them. And I had to continue lying in order to satiate the selfish desire in me of wanting to be with them again. A lot of times I couldn't help but think Luluko could have benefitted from knowing them. I love Lelouch, C2 is like my sister, but those were some _really_ good times.

C2 was doing great, she was more human. She learned to like other foods and form relationships with others but of course she was still 'different'. Lelouch was the coach of the Knightmares Battle-On team of Luluko's school. It helped him cope and yes, he commanded them the way he had commanded the Black Knights. When the position was open he couldn't resist, Luluko of course wasn't excited. Battle-On by the way was like a series of wrestling matches with Knightmares, simulating war and each round were battles.

All of the kids love it, Luluko and her teammates are celebrities in their school and in town. Like College football.

Like Lelouch, Luluko was strategic, tactical but more daring. She made herself bait, left herself open for attacks but whatever the risk and seemingly bad move, she always managed to manipulate the team to perform like she wanted. Just like Lelouch. She even inherited his features though she inherited my temperament. She was passionate and expressive. Needless to say, Lelouch loved her to bits too.

Those two were at practise while I was preparing for the next PTA meeting as the head with the TV, Britannian news feed, running.

"Today we celebrate those who brought an end to Emperor Lelouch's reign of terror, The United Federation of Nations, Zero, and Queen Nunally. All Hail Britannia, All hail Nunally!"

They didn't show Lelouch's face of course, he was practically erased except for the chapter on him in history textbooks-

_brr brr! _My secret phone rang. I picked it up quickly and pressed the button to take the call. The phone's holographic screen sprouted out showing thefeed from the caller's webcam.

"Antonia,"

"Suzaku?!" He never called me before, I haven't heard from him since that day. He wasn't wearing the mask, just the purple suit.

"We need the real Zero back. I need the real Zero back."

**AN- So I know I said I'd start the sequel back then, I'm sorry that I didn't and here it is. I hope that it won't take long to write this one out, and it's okay if you don't read it or like it but let me know anyway okay? So I don't upload anymore chapters and you don't get anymore notifications. Thanks.**


	18. Saving Luluko EP2 Revealing All

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 18

"We need the real Zero back. I need the real Zero back."

* * *

I stood there, staring right at him. I didn't know what was going on but I knew the world was going to be a board and someone was starting another game against Britannia, more specifically, our friends and the cause that is still close to our hearts.

"In two days there will be a ship by the name Sequitur on the dock of Gefangen. We can't wait any later so hurry."

"But Suzaku! What's going on, and how can I take Lelouch back there?!"

"_Lelouch_ doesn't need protection, Nunally and everything we've worked for does!" And he hung up before I retorted.

_Great._

I knew Lelouch wouldn't say no; no matter what he'd go. But what about Luluko? We couldn't leave her here and I wasn't about to. Not ever. I've long since learned the lesson of keeping your loved ones close.

But looking around I saw 14 years of building a life, memories. How does one pack it all up? I knew Lulu and I weren't supposed to have a life of our own, memories other than those of the race to the throne. And now we've dragged Luluko into it.

_What ever has to be done will be done. _With that in mind, I stuffed my phone in my pocket and went into our room and took a backpack out.

I packed our Identifying documents and a few picture frames that held photos I simply couldn't leave behind. Then I went into Honnête's room to take a few things I knew she'd demand returned like cheese-kun, and a photo of her friends.

_A set of clothes? No._ I ended up putting on an extra shirt for Lulu, and stuffed pants into the bag for Lelouch.

I lastly called a donation service to come to the house, pack everything, and clean up for us, and left a note for the landlord instructing that he let them in and list the place for rent again erasing our existience here. Done.

* * *

When I got to the school's battle arena Lelouch and Luluko were wrestling, C2 watching from the sidelines. C2 came to take cheese-kun, _that_ never changed. I could tell who was piloting what because her's was numbered and his had a mark, marking him as a coach.

"Nia!" Lelouch called. He made the Knightmare's hand pick me up and raised me to it's head that opened to let me see the pilot.

"Wha..."

"Suzaku." He furrowed his eyebrows, understanding what I meant.

"Practice is over!"

"Why, we just started?" Luluko protested.

"We have to go, visit some friends." I said.

"...what friends?"

* * *

"Suzaku called me, he says the world needs the true master mind of the Black Knights back. Nunally and 'Zero' are facing opposition that threatens everything we've all worked for, sacrificed our lives for." I explained to Lulu as he changed into the pants I brought, and Luluko into the shirt behind the leg of her Knightmare.

"What's happening."

"I don't know, he didn't say. We have to get to Gefangen in 48 hours. I'm assuming we'll find out more when we get to Britain."

"'True master mind'? Kurorugi? And what do you mean 'we'?" Luluko asked.

"Lulu-"

"I'll explain when we get there, but we have to go." Lelouch said. I took Luluko's blazer and Lulu's sweats that had the insignia of the academy and put them in my bag, I would throw them out later.

We piled into the cab I hailed to get there and asked the driver to take us to Gefangen, using our savings to pay him off. Luluko was going to ask for more information again but I put a finger against my lips, giving her a look. Understanding 'not now', she didn't try again.

"Danke." I told the driver and led thrgoup onto the wooden dock.

"Which one?" Lelouch asked.

_Sequitur-_

"That one." The steel boat, a miniature of a battle ship, waited, hiding behind a large german boat. When we got closer we saw it was Tamaki standing at the top.

"Hey Zero!" He hollered, Zero still being his hero.

"Hey, Tamaki."

"Hey Tamaki!" I pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight.

"Antonia! You look good!"

"Thanks. Tamaki this is our daughter Honnéte."

"You and-! Woah, you look like Lelouch!"

"As in the Demon Emperor?" Tamarki looked at us, confused about the disdain in her face.

"Tamaki, can you give us a minute?"

"S-sure." He ran off, in a hurry to appease.

"My real name is Lelouch vi Britannia, I'm the one who destroyed the world."

"In order to rebuild it. Suzaku has been doing that, posing as Zero." I added.

"But...Zero killed the..."

"Lelouch posseses something called the Code, it grants immortality. Lelouch never died." C2 explained.

"I wanted to find out who killed my mother and avenge her death, which my father Charles vi Britannia allowed to happen...

* * *

...and so I orchestrated the death of the demon Emperor and made Suzaku become Zero and rebuild the world." Lelouch explained.

"You...you did all that?"

"Yes. Seeing as it worked I don't regret it but I always think about everyone who was destroyed in the process." Luluko fell to the ground.

"Luluko!" I cried, going to see if she was okay.

"How...how could you-?!"

"Luluko please!"

"How could _you_ help him?!"

"Because I knew the world would be a better place. None of us had the luxury to do the right thing while maintaining our hands clean. The Britannian Empire have done worse and killed more. It was war over power. And we restored it to the people it was stolen from.

Honnête, our duty to protect the world is more important than ourselves. We would pay any price. We lost friends and kept going. The three of us were prepared to live the rest of our lives in exile as punishment for our sins but now world needs us."

"But..."

"I know you must have conflicting emotions. Love, hate, pity, disgust. We all feel that way about each other, to this day I'm sure Suzaku still hates us. But we all feel solidarity and so we can work together for the greater good. It's okay to feel this way."

"But Dad..."

"It was just an act, your father didn't enjoy anything he had to do. It was just our job, it isn't us. We're still the parents you know." She reached for cheese-kun and C2 handed him over.

"Come on, let's go inside." She got up, and I thought she was going to follow us inside, but she turned to look across the water at the place we've called home.

"No." I sighed.

"Okay." I took Lulu's hand and we walked away, to where Tamaki waited at the cabin door.


	19. Saving Luluko EP3 Starting All

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 19

"So what's happened."

"Well...your brothers and sisters, you have lots by the way, erm...they started attacking. Basically they want to bring back Britannia, since they're all next in line for the throne."

"Guess they didn't like the replacement." I said.

"Zero, I mean Suzaku was doing what he could but I guess he can't handle the heat."

"He's still a friend, of course we'll help."

"Oh! Speaking of friends, Kallen, Ogi, Toto, and Jeremiah are waiting! Suzaku called the gang back!" He said, giving Lelouch a hard pat on the back.

"They must be causing a lot of trouble for Suzaku to call us." I say.

"Well yeah, they're using their personal armies to re-take over the world."

"So they're not attacking Suzaku and Nunally directly..." Lelouch ponders.

"They could be trying to get Zero to come out and fight on the frontlines again. Without him, Nunally is an open target." I suggested. He nodded.

"Suzaku also said you had to change clothes so no one can tell where you're from. That's all I think so I'll see ya in the morning and then we'll be in Britain."

* * *

Not long after Luluko came into the cabin, looking a bit better. At least more accepting about the past. She flopped onto the bed, squishing Cheese-kun. I pulled the blanket over her. Lelouch tapped my shoulder and motioned that we step out for a bit.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm fine."

"I do realize Luluko has been dragged into this." He said.

"Yeah, well...if I know Luluko she'll see the bigger picture and not focus so much on herself or us and our mistakes. She's our daughter after all. Nunally is going to be ok. I'm sure Suzaku was good for her these past years."

"I trust Suzaku, so I'm sure she's safe."

"Now that you know I'm fine, can you relax?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah."

* * *

In the morning we arrived at an armada base where ships, planes and Knightmares sat getting repaired. It was the base right behind the castle itself. Back when Lelouch was emperor, I was able to see it from the window.

"You'll meet up with him in the castle cuz you know, no one knows."

Inside of said castle was Kallen.

"Kallen," Kallen was looking at Luluko but turned back.

"Lelouch."

"Woah, heavy...c'mon." The others continue while I fell behind.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah."

"O-oh."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Which part?" She asked referring to my being in love with him and Honnête.

"Both. C'mon, it's been a long time." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah." We started trekking up the steps.

"The base is full of vehicles because they just came back from Marrybell Mel Britannia's attack in Spain." She said loudly for us.

"She's the 88th in line, Captain of the Granberry airship and head of the Glinda Knights, her personal army. She had attacked Japan to get to the Chinese Federation, gaining control of both. Suzaku dispatched multiple knightmares and the Guren S.E.T.I.E.N. but her Knightmares were seriously upgraded. We didn't return with all of our pilots. Lloyd, Cecile and Nina are currently trying to create new frames that can take on thiers. But that's not the scariest part. She had the Knight of Nine with her."

"The Knights of the Round are backing them up?"

"We were surprised too."

"They're fiercely loyal to their royals." Lelouch explained. "No matter what, they'll serve; like Guilford to Cornelia."

"Then we can assume all of the knights of the surviving royals and the knights of the round are people we have to be wary about." I said. She nodded.

"And the knights who have died have been replaced with the successors." Lelouch added.

"Like I said, Suzaku is working on our Knightmares and is reinforcing the borders to keep them from gainning any more territories."

She led us into the imperial office. Suzaku stood there in all of Zero's garb, a gril we've never met beside him, and Nunally sitting in her wheelchair.

"Big Brother!"

"Nunally!" She came 'round and he bent down to hug him. I wanted to hug Suzaku, and him us but I suppose...

"I missed so much!"

"I've missed you more."

"It's good to see you Suzaku." I said from my hug with her.

"Yes it is. If only we were in Ashford."

"Right. And this is our daughter Honnête. This is your aunt Nunally, she's a viceroy but the unofficial empress of Britannia by default."

"Y-your highness."

"Oh don't worry about that." She comforted, with that smile of hers that melted our hearts.

"This is Mariel Lubie," Suzaku introduced. She bowed in the japanese custom and so did we.

"She's a...special person." We nodded like we understood but I certianly didn't.

"I called you here because I want-need you to help me."

"Kallen filled us in. I'll do what has to be done."

"Fine." Suzaku said somewhat angrily. "Mariel, can you show Honnéte around?" But this time he was very sweet. So he found someone. That made me happy. And feel less guilty.

"And keep more secrets from me?" She accused.

"I'll fill you in, I promise." She left unhappily.

"She knows?"

"Everything. Does she?"

"No. Not only are we trying to creating stronger Knightmares but so is our allies, namely India and China. China has begged us to restore the federation. With it hostage, the Asian Alliance is at a stalemate. It's from there Kaguya led Japan. She's being held hostage there."

"We have to get them by surprise but we can't wait for new frames to be made. **It isn't the piece but the player**."


	20. SAVING LULUKO EP4 Planning All

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 20  


"We have to get them by surprise but we can't wait for new Knightmares to be made. **It isn't the piece but the player**."

* * *

_A few days before..._

What was left of the Imperial Family retreated to Euro Britannia, the surviving territories of the Britannian Empire (between the Russian Federation and Middle Eastern Federation) they managed to maintain control over. They held fast to Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan with Marrybell's Glinda Knights and the loyalists (soldiers of the Britannian army loyal to the Imperial Family except Lelouch and Nunally).

Wanting to kill two birds with one stone, Marrybell sends the three divisions of her Glinda Knights (Heavy Artillery Unit [tanks], Airborne Knights [flying Nightmares], and the Riddle Knights [her personal unit]) to attack Japan and seize the Chinese Federation Embassy, and in turn Kaguya Sumeragi (leader of Japan) as well as the army that protected them, adding to their current forces. This was to be accomplished with Castor and Pollux's Geasses, telepathy and persuasion.

The second bird was Claire Li Britannia; killing her meant one less half-sibling fighting for the throne. Claire Li Britannia was sent to an old hidden village by her mother, to protect her from the conflict in the Imperial Family (everyone was already killing each other off) and lived under the alias of Carla. It was believed Cornelia Li B. was killed, (is really living happily with husband Guilford in Japan) and Euphemia was killed years ago, and so, as the last daughter of the first consort, Claire was the fourth Princess and the next in line for the throne.

Little did Marybell know that Andreas Weinberg, young brother to Gino Weinberg, hitched a ride in search for Claire to bring her back to Euro Britannia and put her on the throne.

While Marrybell's Granberry airship, small army, and Glinda Knights attacked Japan, Andreas broke away in search for Claire. Marrybell didn't discriminate, she shoot down '11's and all areas with her tanks and her bombs. One of those areas was where Claire was hidden.

Andreas stomped around in his Knightmare in the village in chaos searching for a teenage girl with blond hair and purple eyes. When he did find her, she was helping others get to the mountain, he called:

"Claire Li Britannia!" She stopped in her tracks and looked up. She thought someone from the Imperial family has found her and was going to kill her. But the Knightmare kneeled and the pilot came out.

"My name is Andreas Weinberg, I'm here to bring you back to Britania."

"I don't want to go, I don't want anything to with them!"

"You have to; I'm here to help, you and the world. Marrybell is looking for you. She'll destroy the world in her fight for the Britannian Empire. If you came back as a Princess, everyone would have to follow your orders, and you and the world would be fine. You can do whatever you want after that."

**"**What's in it for you?**"**

"Nothing, I only live to serve the true ruler of Britannia." He said kneeling. Claire looked around at all the destruction of her home and strewn bodies of her neighbors, their kids, some friends.

"I'll make Marrybell Mel Britanniaa pay for this and keep Japan safe!"

"Yes your highness."

"Andreas. Be my Knight."

Marrybell was succesful as you know and the Japanese hid in their homes, fearing the worst. Another genocide. The Japanese army fought with all that they had and Suzaku sent Tamaki there with a few Knightmares, the best of them. Ogi, Kallen, Villetta and other retirees of the rebellion used them to try to fight them off and lost. They were on their way to the main base of the UFN (United Federation of Nations), what was once the homeland of the Holy Britannian Empire.

* * *

**In the office with Suzaku**._._.

"Japan is top priority but we shouldn't only focus on it. Empress Tianzi can only do so much to protect the Chinese Federation. From japan they can attack either it or another federation." I said.

"I know where the remaining Imperial family are hiding but if I attacked with the Russian and Middle Eastern Federation-I want to avoid another world war." Suzaku said.

"Even if you did, you would lose. They may be scrambling for the throne but they'll band together to protect what they have left." Lelouch said with a ghost of a smile. I shook my head, at a loss.

"Japan is now riddled with Knightmares! The Japanese-we don't have anything there so let's get a resistance going!" Kallen cried.

"Do you think the student council would help?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"You mean Milly, Rivalz...?" Suzaku asked, I nodded.

"If Kallen asks they could be our eyes and ears and help create an underground resistance. We can help them find Rakshata o-or Dietard, somebody."

"Big brother...what do you think we should do?" Nunally asked.

"She has a plan and is prepared to play a game but doesn't know the rules...Antonia is right, we should start on the inside but I'm thinking a _lot_ closer..." Lelouch bangs on a few buttons, shutting of the lights in the room, activating the hologram, and zooming in on the Chinese Embassy.

"Antonia asks the Chinese Federation for their navy to protect the Japanese sea, the yellow and East China sea. Meanwhile Milly gets in, accompanied by Kallen, and Kallen passes on a message to Kaguya. At the same time, I, Ogi and the others will infiltrate the army and by piloting Marrybell's Knightmares, we'll defeat the force surrounding the building. Afterwards we'll drop in more of our own, run them out of the country where they'll meet the Chinese Navy."

"But they also have Airborne Knights."

"That's where the Lancelot, Q1 and Q2 come in. I'm sure you three can handle it."

Then Honnêtte came in, arm linked with Mariel. Her arm fell from her new friend when she saw the holographic map. But that look on her face disappeared when Tamaki ran into her.

"Whoops-Hey, guys are here!" Suzaku pushed Nunally out to meet them, Kallen, Tamaki and Mariel following. Lelouch hoped Luluko would say something but when she hung her head, he left too.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I do feel all that, all that you said: love, hate, pity, disgust. And I accept all of those emotions." I pulled her into a hug.

"We'll keep you safe." I kissed her head and pulled her along with me. Mariel looked behind her and continued whatever conervastion she was having with her before. I took the opportunity to talk to Suzaku.

"Special person huh?"

"Why did you keep in contact with everyone,"

"Thanks for that you could reach me." I retorted.

"I was in Japan for a while, before the attack. I was friends with her father, Lenard Lubie, who worked for the Japanese government; he showed me how well Japan was doing and invited me to his home. I couldn't say no. He introduced me to Mariel and...I got along with her."

"...worked?"

"He died. He heard about the attack happenning in the north but it got to the south and he was hit. He died from his injuries, from a bomb explosion. He asked me to take care of Mariel, so I took her here."

"You still introduced her as a special person, not 'the daughter of a friend'." He hung his head.

"Euphemia wouldn't ask you to remain single for the rest of your life-"

"Don't say her name."

"...fine. But she'll find out sooner rather than later. About everything." I looked behind me at the girls for a second then turned back.

"I wouldn't be so worried."

* * *

**Hi,** I didn't update because I was seriously sick and then suddenly the 'save' button on my docs here stopped working so I've switched onto my desktop**. Wow! 12 followers and 7 favorites! I'm so happy! **

**Welcome YukanaK!**


	21. Saving Luluko EP5 Ending All

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 21  


Tamaki sprinted back outside, the rest of us jogged after him. He was waving his arms around like an inflatable dancer at the others who waved back from the ship that brought them here from Japan. Suzaku was dressed as Zero, as he always is (everyone knows Suzaku sided with Lelouch at the end and didn't like him), Lelouch, C2 and I were dressed in Black Knights uniforms, C2's hair stuffed inside the cap.

"Hey Tamaki," Ogi greeted, patting his back.

"Hey ." I said.

"Come on, I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Thank goodness!" I joked, shaking her hand.

"Toto, how are things?" Suzaku asked.

"Japan can't wait long." He said simply, his wife, Nagisa (who was his partner in the Black Rebellion), stood next to him. Anya Alstream and Jeremiah Gottwald were there too.

"Hey...I didn't lknow you guys were coming," I said in surprise.

"Suzaku said he needed a few former Knights." He said proudly, happy to be here.

"It's good to see you both," Anya took a picture with her camera phone. She must still feel like she needs to record everything. _Damn Charles and Marianne-_

"Who are these two?" Ogi asked, refering to the two 'troops'.

"They're my eyes and ears for Operation: take back Japan."

"Oh Su-I mean, _Zer_ooo! The Knightmares are readyyyyy!" Earl of Pudding hollered. _It feels good to be back..._

* * *

Lloyd took us all to see the Knightmares and told us of the new upgrades but while everyone acclimated again to being pilots, I came back to Suzaku's office to do my part of the plan. While I was there, the others would be shipped back to Japan in vessels, disguising the Knightmares as shipments.

"I wish I could be on the field with you." I told Lelouch before he left.

"I know." I had to stay because of my part of the plan and I had to help Nunally and keep Luluko out of trouble and Mariel from finding out. Luluko agreed to help with that.

"Be careful." I told him before he left.

While Luluko and Mariel were hanging out, I worked in the dark, opening up the holographic screen, and opened up the map that will show me all the 'players' and opened a call to the Chinese Federation.

"_Ze-_" It was Zhou Xianglin, Shike's loyal friend, therefore protector of the Tianzi (Empress) Jiang Lihua.

"Ni Hao, sorry it's not Zero; he's busy. I'm Antonia-"

_"Antonia!"_ Tianzi cried. She moved aound Xianglin and and looked into the screen eagerly. We've been together many times and so we were fairly close. She was now 27 years old, Kaguya was 29.

"Don't worry, we're already moving to rescue Kaguya. Zero and his team should arrive sometime in the next ten minutes; I'll let you know." I'll know they've arrived when orange triangles appeared on the map; right now I only saw the blue indicators, representing the britannian forces.

_"I'm so glad you're here!"_

"Me too. You look beautiful Jiang Lihua." Her face didn't change but her hair was longer, in an up-do held up by gold hair sticks.

_"It's been fourteen years. I've been counting._" She said.

"So have I; I've missed everyone. Listen, I called to tell you that we need you to dispatch your navy to the yellow, Japanese and East China sea. The others are going to run the Britannian Knightmares out of Japan and with your blockade, we'll be able to neutralize them. I know you won't be able to tell our Knightmares from theirs but you don't have to attack. I don't think that will be necessary."

"_Will do._" From the corner of my eye, orange lights blipped on one by one on the map.

"There here; I'll put you on stand-by." She nodded. I got my connection to Lelouch's knightmare off hold, there was another radio channel where all of the knightmares were connected.

"Can you hear me?"

_"Yes,"_

"Step one is done, I'll let you know when they're waiting."

* * *

_Meanwhile._..

While the Knightmares were rolled into trucks, Kallen went ahead, going to the news network building Milly Ashford worked in wearing civilian clothes. She caught her while she was in her dressing room.

"K-kallen!"

"Milly, are you busy?"

"Well.."

"Can you interview Marrybell Mel Britannia?"

"Yes? Why?"

"I need to get in the embassy."

"..A-alright. Are the Black Knights working to get rid of them?"

"Yeah but I only need you to help me with this one thing."

"I'm happy to; follow me."

* * *

They rolled up in the news van and waited patiently outside for the guard to return ater asking him if it was possible to help Her Highness get her word out to the public. He let them and were patted down by the guards inside before being led into the conference room she, and C2 once were during the time they came up with the plan of getting Zero exiled. Tianzi was seated in one of the chairs.

"What business have you?" The woman, Princess Marrybell, in her late 20's demanded.

"I was wondering if there was anything you'd like to saw to the people of-I mean the Elevens?"

"I left the microphones in the van, I'll be right back." Kallen excused herself, feigning a sweet voice. She calmly walked out and past any guards in the hall and knocked out one who stood guard alone. She changed into his uniform and walked back into the room.

"Your Higness, I've recieved word that there is a disturbance in the north side of the perimeter." Kallen said, using a lower tone and british accent.

"Ha, Zero is here at last. Distpatch the Riddle Knights; make sure they don't leave." She ordered, referring to Milly and and the one who went AWOL. As soon as she was gone, she took down the two guards inside and led Milly and Tianzi out through the path less taken.

* * *

_"Alright, P1 and P3 move in on A3 and H3."_

_"Someone's coming!" _Tamaki freaked.

_"Viletta,"_

_"On it." _A few minutes later:_ "I have a Knightmare, sans pilot."_

_"Yeah, you better run!"_ Tamaki gloated.

_"P2 to E4, P4 move in and take that Knightmare." _

_"Got it!" _This voice...__Ogi thought. _Could it-_

_"Ogi, Toto switch." _On the map I saw Lelouch fight a Knightmare's attack which must have recognized it wasn't a friend. He nuetralized it by pulling out the frame's guts. Meanwhile Toto and Ogi's indicators disappared and the enemy's Knightmares stop and started moving again, not attacking.

"Lelouch, D4 coming in hot." I warned. He dodged it's attacks, making few of his own but cornered him with a Pawn, gainning us another Knightmare for a soldier from our side to use.

_"Toto, Ogi standby; Q2 to D1."_

_"It's the Elphaba." _C2 said, the frame being Marrybell.

_"Q2 to E5."_ Lelouch commanded calmly. Marrybell moved in.

_"Toto to F5 and Ogi to G5. Go for the Queen Q2" _He ordered C2.

"Do you honestly believe I wasn't prepare for this?!" Marybell's voice boomed. A few of our own rolled up behind her.

"I know you had a plan but this is my game therefore, you lose." Lelouch responded

* * *

**S**o I'm gonna be like boom-boom-boom with the events so I don't bore you and my idea gets out there in a timely fashion. And Lelouch's orders were my moves in a game of chess against my laptop. I won with 21 moves. When the usual is over 60 it's a win XD

EDIT- There were some typos and places where you might have gotten confused so for the new readers it's been fixed. I hope.


	22. SAVING LULUKO EP6 Battle NO1

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 22  


"Do you honestly believe I wasn't prepare for this?!" Marybell's voice boomed. A few of our own rolled up behind her.

"I know you had a plan but this is my game therefore, you lose." Lelouch responded.

* * *

"Le...Lelouch." Marrybell uttered. The GUREN came up from behind her and forced the Knightmare to open. Marrybell was now out in the open.

"Q1, hold her still." Kallen said nothing. I knew she hated Lelouch's ability but Marrybell won't do what Lelouch says otherwise. We at least could have eyes past enemy lines if Lelouch used his geass on her.

"Is lelouch going to hurt her?" Nunnally asked.

_"Antonia?"_ Lihua asked.

"Uh...fine, fine." I said. Lelouch ejected, he was wearing Zero's costume.

"Nunally, maybe you don't know this but sometimes your enemy is your own family. Especially if you're a royal. I'm sorry, but that's how it is." I told her. She looked into my eyes with her purple ones. She had never witnessed Lelouch kill someone.

"Besides, he might just use her-"

"It's **not** over! You're going to pay for Clovis's death, and I won't die by your hand!" Marrybell screamed.

It was almost as if heaven's angels came down to earth, or hell's winged demons rose up. What I assumed to be her Glinda Knights flew overhead and landed between Lelouch, Suzaku, Nagisa, Villetta, Jeremiah and Tamaki, and Anya, Toto, Ogi, C2, and Kallen. Immediately two hounded Kallen, two fought those on her side of the field, and three others charged towards Zero. One of them similar to the Lancelot. A Knight of The Round.

"I'll have my revenge Zero! For killing my sister!" A voice boomed from it.

"Where's Kaguya?!" I demaned into my headset.

"She's on the C.F.'s ship! Milly's in the crowd!" Kallen screamed. She had Marrybell in her grip, and was having trouble staying on the ground. It would be bad if the Glinda knights had any of ours in the air. Not all of our Knightmares had wings. Kallen, lelouch, and C2 were the only ones with such a Knightmare.

I pulled up the news feed from Milly's network. The camera man was capturing what he could as he ran, Milly appeared for a split second but it was enough. Okay, she's okay.

"Lihua we're outnumbered; I need you to help us, can you do that?" I urged. At the same time I moved the news feed aside and pulled up all of the dashboard cams of all our men and put them side by side on the screen, like a grid.

"_Yes, I'm sending five but none of them have wings; none of ours has wings._"

"Alright, that's alright. We've got reinforcements in ten, I need you guys to stick it out." I told them. I could hear all of them pushing against their opponents. The Knight of the Round in the yellow Lancelot was gaining on Lelouch.

"I'll save you Zero!"

"Tamaki, behind!"

"Gargh! You think you can beat on my buddy Zero?! You got another thing comin'!"

"Okay, uh, Anya and Jeremiah: get that yellow Lancelot out of the picture. Viletta, you're replacing Anya. You and Nagisa are playing what I call hookey."

"Taking the fight away, understood." Villet said.

"Beautiful." I couldn't help but smile. Nagisa followed. With both of them breaking free and luring the knightmares father out on either side and resuming the fight, distracting them, Jeremiah and Anya could help Lelouch. Suzaku had his hands busy with one of the other two.

"Kallen just let Marrybell go; Ogi, got her?"

"Got her!" Without hesitating Kallen tossed the Princess to her Knights. C2 and Toto worked together to push them away. With the yellow Lancelot neutralized, and all the other Knights pushed back where they came from along with their objective, Marrybell-

"Fall back!" I ordered everyone to retreat.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Luluko asked as she came in. Both she and Mariel had concern in their faces.

"No-yes, I mean, you can't be here."

"Mariel, I want to go to the garden; can you help me?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm not leaving, I won't be left in the dark." Luluko insisted.

"What _is_ happening?" Mariel asked.

"Uh..."

"_Damn it, I was so close!"_ Lelouch growled. He had switched to the channel we used to talk privately.

"Everything is alright." I said to both.

"_Nia?"_

"I'm right here." I motioned to them that they come around the desk. "Lihua, thank you for your help. I'll check in later to speak with Kaguya alright?"

"Shi (yes)_, we won't miss your call._" She cut off our connection.

"We'll figure out our next move when everyone comes back. We have to cut our losses Lelouch; we're all we have." I told him, and pressed the button that would mute my mic.

"_Yeah, you're right. I'll see you soon_."

"How much has Suzaku told you?"

"He told me he was Zero, that he worked with Nunnally. He said the Britannians are at fault for the many casualties of that era, that they planned what happened, that Princess Massacre was another victim. Other than that he's been very secretive about his...past, how he got to where he is now." I simply nodded.

"I want to know whatever it is he's been keeping from me these past weeks." She demanded.

"Don't you want to wait until he comes back and ask him?" I said, slightly detached from before. It was something I learned from Lelouch. To keep my cool, a pokerface.

"I've tried, he'll just deflect; but you won't right? You're in my position aren't you? You're his wife, a mother?"

"I used to be, sort of. I know you're worried about him, I can see it. Why don't I replay the audio from the mission, would that be okay?" She nodded slowly.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who followed and favorited, I appreciate it very much and am very grateful to you all! I hope you're having fun reading!**

**Long Live Lelouch!**


	23. SAVING LULUKO EP7 Choices

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 23  


"I want to know whatever it is he's been keeping from me these past weeks." She (Mariel) demanded.

"Don't you want to wait until he comes back and ask him?"

"I've tried, he'll just deflect; but you won't right? You're in my position aren't you? You're his wife, a mother?"

"I used to be, sort of. I know you're worried about him, I can see it. Why don't I replay the audio from the mission, would that be okay?" She nodded slowly.

* * *

Luluko and Mariel waited with me at the docks for the ship that would be carrying our friends home. But it was far from over; Japan was back in old Britannia's clutches. Knowing that it's driven by revenge and that there could be more affiliations at play, the war would be harder to win this time around. A piece of the old me wanted to think that maybe it didn't have to come to that but they took our home, our beginning.

Everyone were a mix of discouraged, angry, and cool. Tamaki sobbed, trailing behind the lot. Lelouch had changed into a Black Knights uniform andd Suzaku was in Zero's costume, carrying the helmet at his side.

"Any injuries?" I asked. Mariel had run to check Suzaku herself. I looked over everyone as they shook their heads. Only egos were bruised.

"Good, that means there's a next time and we'll be better prepared. Lloyd's ready for the Knightmares." Closer to Lelouch, I could see how disappointed he was. There were slight oddities in his face that were tell tale signs. I patted his hand.

We headed back into the building, other Black Knights wheeled the Knightmare frames into the hanger for repairs. Lloyd had watched video of what happened, to figure out how to improve our Knightmares in any way he can until 'badder' ones came from India. If only Rakshata was here.

I walked by Lelouch's side, our shoulders brushed. Suzaku came from behind me and kept up my pace.

"Why did you tell her." He said lowly.

"She asked."

"You had no right, I was going to tell her!" He growled, clutching my shirt in his fist.

"She asked. It's _her_ choice! Or do you want to take her choice away?" Lelouch grabbed my arm and glared a warning at him.

"I was going to tell her." He repeated.

"If she asked, knowing that she may not like what she hears, means she never had any intention of running, no matter how she found out. I told you she'd find out sooner thn later, that you shouldn't worry."

"It wasn't your call to make! And neither was that back there. You don't know anything." He looked at Lelouch and then at me. "You're just like him." I looked too. Lelouch stared back at him, with an unreadable expression.

"She isn't Euphemia Suzaku. Don't turn her into one. Ignorance got her killed. I don't want that to happen to her either." Suzaku's expression grew furious. My heels were off the ground. He dropped me and jogged back to Mariel. She didn't seem to notice he was gone. Suzaku was definitely right and yet it felt wrong to me. But after what happened I didn't feel there was a difference.

The girl I was before just did as she was told, to help. Even then it was things I couldn't get in serious trouble for, maybe just detention. I never killed anyone or caused it to happen. But the control I had during today, I still felt now. I acted on my own, I delegated people. It wasn't like me. But could another choice cause someone's death, kill them? I shook my head. I got them all home safely, there's nothing wrong with that.

"I did do the right thing, didn't I?" I asked Lelouch.

"Nothing you do, or happens is your fault. It's my fault." He said. I stared at him as we walked, mouth agape.

"We're a team Lelouch. You can't carry the blame for everything, you're human. No matter what you're still human. Half of the blame is mine, for not stopping you when I could have. I decided not to, and I payed the same price you did and that's alright with me. I welcome it. So you can trust me, depend on me. Use me."

"But you're my...my Anton, my atonement-I can't." He shook his head in a jerky motion, his fingers in my hair rubbing my head.

"It's okay, calm down. I'm here, I'll always be here for you."

"I won't let them destroy the world I had created. You, Luluko, and Nunnally will have a safe and gentler world."

"I know." With my arms snaked around his amr and my head on his shoulder, I stood down as an active member of the team. I didn't get the answer I needed.

* * *

Marrybell Mel Britannia was unused to losing, especially when it was something that was important to her. She screamed and banged on the dash board of her airship.

"Your highness, I couldn't find Claire Li Britannia." Marrybell turned and saw her trusted knight Lyre. He became her knight after his twin sister and her best friend Oldrin Zevon suddenly disappeared during a battle a few months ago.

"We questioned the Elevens in that village. They all claim that another Knightmare, not under your juristiction, came and took the girl. Apparently he addressed himself as Andreas Weinberg."

"Weinberg?" Weinberg is a Knight of the Round, she thought. Gino Weinberg.

"It's not over yet." Said an older women. The two guards at the door bowed as if she was the Emperor's wife. It was her demand despite the late Marianne vi Britannia being the late Charles's beloved, not any of the other eight consorts.

"Gabrielle." Marrybell said. Charles' consort became her only maternal figure in her life since the death Flora mel Britannia and her little sister Euria, victims of a terrorist attack.

"We have possession of Area Eleven with your 88 Riddel Knights. We will get rid of Claire Li Britannia later. She must have been taken to Euro Britannia. A long forgotten Princess to the rescue but we all know she is nothing like her father. Nothing an Empress should be. But you my dear Marrybell, would have made a great candidate."

"Thank you, but all I want is Lelouch's head."

"And you'll get it, and I will have what I want." She said expectantly.

"Of course Princess Consort, you'll be the 99th Emperor of Britannia as we agreed."

"I've told you Marry, call me mother."


	24. SAVING LULUKO EP8: Lies

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 23 _In Euro Britannia (E.U)_

Leila Malcal, commander of the W-O forces made up of 4 Japanese, lit a Mourning Lantern at the honoring alter where a portrait of the late Master of the Knights of St. Micheal Michele Manfredi sat. He was nice to her, a sort of a mentor but not quite. A good man murdered solely for his place as the commander of the Knights of . By Shin Hyuga Shaing, the elder brother of Akito Shaing one of the men in her own forces. But she didn't need to worry about Akito; he was loyal and more than a friend to her, as well as Shaing's next target. She turned quickly at the sound of someone entering the Honor Hall.

"Here to honor Manfredi Farnese?" She said, relaxing when she saw it was only Andrea Farnese, a good, close friend of Manfredi and Master of the Knights of St. Rafael.

"Yes," He answered, lighting another Mourning Lantern. "But we cannot allow his death to hold us back. Arch Duke Velaines has already consented to his neutralization. You already have your hands full." Leila nodded.

Shaing was also out to kill Akito. He was Japanese but because he grew up as a Britannian, after being adopted by a Britannian noble family at a young age, he believed he a was pure Britannian and wants to erase any evidence or reminder of his true origins by killing Akito. He would stop at nothing. The Knights of St. Michael and Manfredi weren't his only victims.

"I'll leave you alone." She excused herself.

Arch Duke Augusta Henry Velaines was the Grand Master, he commanded the 4 chivalric orders, the Kights of St. Micheal and Knights of St. Rafael being two of them. With his consent, all of the knights of the Orders had to follow his command. But the W-O Forces did not.

* * *

Leila had returned to her Commanding office when the W-O Force barged in. Akito Hyuga, Ayano Kosak, Ryo Sayama, and Yukiya Naruse were friends before Leila created the W-O in order to protect them.

"The Knights of St. Michael are coming this way!" Akito rushed.

"All of them, here?" She ran around the table to them.

"I don't know if they can be trusted." Akito said, taking her hand. Ayano was thankful to have a reason to watch the door instead of the couple. But the Kights had flooded in. They prepared to fight but the Knights didn't adopt a fighting stance.

"We've come to ask for support from the W-O Forces. We won't follow Shaing's command anymore." Simon Mericourt said.

...

This 'little' group of Knights of were also it's own unit, the Ashley's Strike Force a.k.a. Ashra Team; at least what remained. Shaing, who after gainning control of the Knights of had enough power to command the Ashra Force, sacrifced their leader Ashley Ashra and caused the death of their teammate Johanne Fabus in his first attempt at Akito's life. Shaing failed in using his Geass on Akito, who was afflicted by him before, to make him kill Leila and then kill him.

Shaing once used his geass to command to Akito 'die', but when he tried again then, it made Akito fight will all his strength to survive instead. Out of desperation Shaing tried to use it on Leila but her own, more dormant geass, protected her and caused Shaing pain in his geass. It was the perfect opportunity for Akito to kill him but Shaing ran to fight another day.

"We would be happy to help had you had the consent. We weren't given consent either; it's out of our hands." Leila responded.

"But we want to bring him to justice ourselves, no one else deserves the pleasure; he tried to kill Akito, don't you agree?" René Laurent pressed.

"Yes, but you know the protocol. We answer to the Masters. Farnese was given consent to subdue Shaing, so you won't be commanded by him any longer."

"Farnese? I think I heard him talking to Gabrielle la Britannia." Naruse said aloof. He was the computer whiz and bomb aficionado of the W-O Unit.

"When?" They all asked.

"Earlier today."

"He _can't_ be trusted." Simon said.

"One of the King's Consorts..." Leila mused.

"How do you know that?" Kuzan Montobán asked.

"The business of the remainning Britannian royalty is none of of ours." She said, deflecting the question.

"It is when the players are all power hungry. Farnese is helping Gabrielle get to the Britanian throne in exchange for a much higher status; with no one else to take the place of Grand Master, he would still control us and we would have to do their dirty work!" Simon continued.

Leila didn't like the Britannians at all herslf, but since the E.U. belonged to what used to be the Great Britannian Empire, through a marriage a century ago, the royals could hide there if they wanted. The rest of the world, however, saw it as it's own federation since it was seperate from the Britannian Empire. It consisted of all other European nations besides Britannia and it's territories, ergo Euro United.

"This is a serious issue. He answers to Velaines, who would kill him if he found out." She said.

"Maybe he's in on it." Alan Necker said. Leila ran to the door and checked that the hall was clear before continuing.

"We would need proof before we force Farnese or Velaines to resign."

"I think I can recover the data." Naruse said. Leila looked at Akito and at the Ashra Unit.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the compfort of her suite on Marrybell's Grandberry airship, Gabrielle La Britannia was wrapping up a call with Velaines.

"...of course, as we have agreed, you aid me in my quest, and I'll end yours, grant you nobility. But there has been something on my mind,"  
Tell me your worries your majesty,"

"Farnese seems to...crave power, _your_ power. Be careful." She says in concern.

"Farnese? I know your majesty wouldn't lie however...I see, I will see to it that he does not stand in our way."

"I'm sure you will. I will see you in a fortnight." She smiled at him as she pushed the button to end the call. Her face immediate changed from a woman in love to that of a woman tired of having to deal her pawns. She wished they didn't speak, but they will be silent forever soon enough.

* * *

**Sorry I've been awol, I'll make up for it and keep things going at a quick pace. Thank you so much for reading, you know I appreciate it lots.**


	25. SAVING LULUKO EP9: Plots

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 24 _In Euro Britannia (E.U)_

Leila Malcal, never thought she would call the Queen of Britannia, or at least the unofficial Queen. She and her family were always seperate Britannia in their hearts, Leila especially now that her parents died during their escape. They were being chased by Britannian authorities so of course she blamed Britannia.

* * *

Antonia's POV

I was going to call Kaguya to find out if she overheard anything but Suzaku decided he would be the one to do it.

"_No, I don't think-oh! I heard the name Claire Li Britannia once or twice; I think Gabrielle was looking for her._" Kaguya said.

"Cornelia's little sister. Her mother was killed with poisoned tea; Claire had disappeared last I heard. She must have been hidden for her protection-" Nunnally was saying. Beep sounded alerting there was an incoming call.

"It's from the E.U.!" She said in surprise.

"Britannia?"

"Possibly a Royal." Suzaku said, as if he were expecting a threat in response to taking back Japan.

"They would use the Britannian crest, not the mere insignia of the E.U." Lelouch clarified. Nunnally's hand hovered close to the hologram screen as she looked to Suzaku, who was putting his mask on, and Lelouch. I couldn't help but think she wasn't ready to be Empress.

"Greetings, my name is Leila Malcal. I'm the commander of the W-O Force. You might want to stop Gabrielle La Britannia. We are offering our support, in exchange for yours."

"La Britannia, as in Clovis's mother?" I asked out loud. A wicked smile spread across Lelouch's face. Another person out for his head; that makes three now. Most likely to avenge Clovis, she and Marybell must be working together.

"She is a threat to us as well, she has convinced our leaders to aid her in her plans. The E.U. has always maintained a distance from Britannia and we want to keep it that way. Help us force Andrea Farnese and Augusta Henry Velaines to resign, and we will return the favor."

"Why should we trust you?" Suzaku said, suspicious of where the E.U.'s loyalty lied.

"Because she is a defector of the Britannian Empire. Lady Leila." C2 said, stepping closer until Leila could see her.

"C2." She gasped, putting a hand to her left eye.

"I saved her from a frozen lake and gave her Geass so she could protect herself. Have you been using it?"

"No-once, I'm not sure if it works."

"Must have."

"What you're asking is almost the equivalent of forcing a King to abdicate. You will owe us a great favor." Suzaku said.

"I'm aware. I know that you and the Black Knights fought hard to seperate the Britannian royals from the throne; I would prefer they never returned to power. Whatever you you need to eradicate them all, I will do. My Unit is composed of Japanese who want the same thing, and keep them from Japan."

"Then you have a deal."

* * *

_In Almania, HQ of the Knights of St. Uriel, where Claire li Britannia was taken to by, her newly appointed personal knight, Andreas Weinberg for safety._

"What's happened since I've been gone?"

"The remaining royals have seperated between the 4 territories of the E.U. Consort Gabrielle la Britannia is in Istanbul while Carine Ne Britannia and Consort Anticlea Eu Britannia is in Greece. Even the Knights of the Round are divided amongst them having chosen someone to support. We're going to Almania, the Knights of St. Uriel will keep you and the Rui twins safe."

"Castor and Pollux?"

"You remember them," Andreas said with a smile. A more genuine smile appeared on Claire's face. All of them played together when they were children; since Andreas was the son of a nobleman, his status was high enough for it to be appropriate for them to be friends.

"There's less royals now, handfuls of the eighty-nine are dying everyday. They'll be quick to kill you; the're more desperate for the throne than ever." Claire grew somber, turning the blue orb pendant that would prove she was one of Charles's daughters.

"You're enemies now are Marrybell Mel B. and Consort Gabrielle, but beware, anyone who was your friend before, may not be anymore."

"I won't give them any time to attack. I know Gabrielle La Britannia killed me mother." Claire spat.

* * *

_Back at Black Knights HQ_

After Leila told us her plan, we added a few things to it, and now all we had to do was 'wait'. Our brand new Knightmares have arrived and now we were packing to go to Bulgaria, the territory of the E.U. she was in. Mariel refused to stay behind, and I already knew Luluko had every intention of going so there wasn't an arguement but Suzaku was still sour.

Leila saying she had geass made me think of how many Britannians had geass. There could be others, other than V2 and C2 who can give them. I remebered Mao, Rolo, and the damage that he caused. And Shirley. Kallen is so lucky, she got to see Milly and Rivel but it was comforting knowing Milly didn't hate us. Most likely neither does Rivel. If they only knew.

* * *

**My plan is to not let it get so far past episode/chapter 30. 31 ****max.**


	26. SAVING LULUKO EP10: Traitors

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 25 _I__n E.U._

We moved around in delivery trucks, few of us driving, the rest in the back along with the Knightmares.

"This isn't like your matches at school Luluko. Stay inside the building, you too Mariel; We don't need an angry Suzaku." Mariel nodded. Luluko often remind me of me and Lelouch. She would do what she wants, sure that she won't be found out.

Luluko and mareil and I were dropped off near the HQ of the Knights of St. Rafael where we met up with Leila Malcal and a few her collegues.

"Welcome." She said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks. I'm Antonia and these are my daughter and...a collegue of ours." She nodded at them.

"These people are from W-O Unit: Ayano Kosak and Ryo Sayama. They'll be the ones taking them to a secure location in out headquarters." I nodded in response.

"Babysitters?" Luluko asked.

"No. Now go." I watched the young woman and man, around Luluko and Mariel's age, lead them into the trees.

"Everyone is getting into position." I told her when they were far away.

"In a few hours the Ashra Force, the people with the intel of Velaines betrayal, and my W-O Unit will be deployed."

"We'll be waiting." I climbed back into the back of the truck and into one of our new Knightmares. Kali; like the goddess they had extra arms and the ability to absorb another Knightmare's blast and throw it back.

It didn't take long to drive to the HQ of the Knights of St. Michael, delivery trucks like ours having their own lanes and a higher speed limit. As soon as we got there, the Knightmares, both Kali and original Black Knights were driven out onto the forest floor. I got out of the one I drove out and walked across our informal camp.

Ready? I thought, looking the Lancelot, as I headed towards Lelouch's Knightmare. I climbed that knigthmare's frame into my seat behind Lelouch, C2 in her pink Guren on his right flank. I was anoter pair of eyes, my screen showing the positions of our other Knightmares and another showing the feed from the cameras on our back.

"You're my eyes." Lelouch said, the head closing. It sure has been a while since I was. It felt great being in this position again and better because this time I wasn't being used because I was a free person; but because he wanted me here, as a partner.

_And you're my sword._

"Hai!" I said, putting on my headset. Lelouch proceeded to tell the others to get into position. Our knightmares had been divided and placed in the trucks that would dropped them off where they were supposed to be. When said Knightmares were rolled out, they would be positioned like a chess board. We got into postion with little to no noise. It won't be long until we get to the part where Leila outs Velaines. I had to admit though, I wouldn't enjoy his reaction when that happened. I know Britannians.

* * *

We knew when the W-O and Ashra Force were on the move. Leila's comm was on, allowing us to hear her and her communication with her unit and the Ashra Force who temporarily had Leila act as their Master. Unbeknownst to the Grand Master of the four chilvaric orders, Velaines, and the Master of the Knights of St. Rafael, Farnese, of course.

To our surprise and excitement, the Knightmares of the W-O Force were spiders. Leila did say the W-O Unit was fairly new; she wanted to save the members from being incarcerated simply for being japanese. Taking pity on them, she made an arguement that they could be put to use and has looked after them ever since. Their Knightmares could jump high, climb trees and they could eject a sticky substance that inhibited the movement of it's target until the target managed to pull it off.

One of our own whistled. "Did you see that?!" Another shouted. "I'd like some of that action." Said a third. We could use such knightmares for sure. Since great minds think alike, I was sure Lulu was thinking of the same thing.

They were right about Shaing. Despite being caught off guard, he manipulated the Knights St. Michael well. I knew Lelouch was grinning. It seemed like a fair fight despite Shaing having a smaller force.

Even though Shaing was finally surrounded by the Knights of St. Rafael, the Ashra Force, and the W-O Unit, still he raised his sword up and was consequently taken down from all sides. An idiot who prefered death to incarceration.

***Inside, Shaing was crazed with anger. Losing to his brother? To a filthy Eleven?! As someone untainted by elevens, he should be the Gand Master! Unlike that damned Farnese and Velaines!

The face of his dead fiancé, Alice, the daughter of the Britanian noble family who adopted him, was all he could see. He had lost control of his Geass some time before, and both Alice and his adoptive mother Maria were affected. His geass being one that makes the affected commit suicide, the two women died that day.

"Be with me..." He heard Alice say. Putting his hand in hers, he expressed his regret, every cell in his body screamed out 'I'm sorry!'***

Blue lightning enveloped Shaing's Knightmare, frying it's 'brain' and the pilot inside. That's our queue. Lelouch grasped the joy stick.

"The position of Master of the Knights of St. Michael returns to me unti I choose a new Master-" Velaines was saying.

"Not so fast." Leila said. "We have proof that you will use that authority to aid the Britanians going against the agreement made by the E.U. to the Britannian Empire." Naruse of the W-O Unit played the audio recording of his conversation with Gabrielle La Britannia.

"How did..."

"I hereby charge you with treason-"

"You-?!" Screamed Franese. A group of the Britannian Knights of the Round Knightmares rolled into the clearing from Velaines' other side. Well this is interesting.

"Gabrielle!" Velaines shouted at the Viceroy Knightmare.

"Gabrielle..." said Farnese. The Britannian Knights headed towards us.

"That's my girl!" Farnese said a little too loud.

"What are you talking about?!" Leila shouted. The Britannians turned fom Velaines and went towards Farnese. We rolled in then to aid our new allies. The W-O Unit and Ashra Force began trying to hold them back to protect the knights of St. Rafael, but I don't think the Gabrielle wanted anything to do with the Knights. That's if she even was in the Knightmare and I suspected not.

"What are you doing?!" Farnese yelled. He subsequently died as a result of what ever he died.

"NO!" Leila screamed, the word cut off by the lump in her throat. The Britannians fought against us harder but they weren't going for the kill and they could have. They were just trying to knock us onto our backs so like turtles we couldn't get up and they could escape. They didn't all escape though.

* * *

**Thank you RareDarkgon, Shiranai****Atsune, ShadowatMidnight, GenerationZero (indeed! XD), JenoratheDestroyer, Jackkiixx for following and favoriting, Republic Che **especially for your awesome comment, I've been waiting for it for so long. I got stuck on the battle I knew what I wanted to do but forgot because I didn't write it down. I think the new battle turned out better. I hope I get more comment from all of you. It's so much fun interacting with other fans of the anime. *I hoped I thanked each and every one of you who followed and favorited in previous chapters, thank you so much! I try to mention everyone in all my fanfics.


	27. SAVING LULUKO EP11: Queen of Hearts

SAVING LULUKO

Episode 26_ Previously...Gabrielle, allegedly, killed Farnese and took Velaines with her. The opposite forces though managed to capture one of theirs._

* * *

We deducted Gabrielle, or whoever was piloting the Viceroy Knightmare, wanted to save Velaines. Though we failed to keep him from being taken, we did capture one of their pilots. We forced him out of the Knightmare and he was moved to the ground for questioning. We gathered in a circle around him, all including the knights of st. Michael now free of Shaing.

"What is happen-?" One of them asked. I quickly told him the gist.

"Why did she kill Farnese?" Leila demanded. I got the feeling Farnese was an unofficial father figure to her.

"I just follow orders. If given the order I would have killed him." He said unapologetically. She hit him over the head.

"Was that really Gabrielle li Britannia?" Ogi asked.

"No." Lelouch answered. "Gabrielle wouldn't endanger herself. She would use pawns." That angered the prisoner.

"We'd do anything to rid the world of _you_, scum!" He yelled.

"Aw, that's sweet." Tamaki taunted. Lelouch leaned closer, the man spat on his mask, and he retracted the right half of the mask's glass.

"You will tell us everything. Who is she working with?"

"Marrybel La Britannia." He responded with an empty look.

"What does Marrybel get out of this?"

"Revenge for the cold-blooded murder of Prince Clovis."

"How many are working for her?"

"Knights of the round 1,3,4,9,11,12: Schäfter Richter, Gino Weiberg, Dilara Schwarz, Nonnette Enneagram, Mateusz Kruszewski and Marika Soresi. Then there's Leonhart Steiner, leader of the the Airbourne Knight Division of Marrybel La Brittania's forces which includes her personal army, the Roddle Knights of 88 members, the Heavy Artillery Unit, and Glinda Airship with 315 capacity."

"Shit! She has a bigger army!" Tamaki freaked.

"The other six Knights of the Round must be divided by anyone else aiming for the throne." Suzaku inputted.

"No, I think Marrybel has her own agenda. She won't help Gabrielle obtain the throne." Lelouch said.

"How do you know that?" Leila asked.

"I've met them before." I could see the gears turning in Leila's head.

"Marrybel will only help her until I get captured, then she'd leave Gabrielle on her own. But Gabrielle has the support of the Knights of the Round who want to take back the throne."

"Gabrielle must be after you too." I said. He nodded.

"That's how she obtained Marrybel's aide." I tightened my fists.

"What is your agenda?" Leila asked.

"To keep the Brittannians out and protect my sister. If they want to get to the throne, they'll have to go through me." I knew Leila, then, understood his relation.

"If they want Zero's head, they'll have to go through me!" Tamaki cheered.

"If they want Japan, they'll have to go through all of us." Kallen added.

"Help us get rid of the Brittanians, and we'll help you." Leila offered. Lelouch offered his hand and she shook it.

"Now if we're done cheering, let's get to work..." C2 said.

* * *

The W-O Unit handcuffed the prisoner and left to transport him to the temporary jail in their HQ while the rest of us boarded our Knightmares to move them back into the trucks to head to the HQ to hash up a plan. There were so many players and agendas of which I was sure many, if not all, would clash and some people would cancel each other out, making our job easier. Our plan would have to include guessing who's enemy is who, what their goal is, and room to pull back if we were wrong or something new happened.

The building looked similarly to a castle with it's beige blocks of rock but there weren't any turrets or banners. A doorman opened the door for us, and inside everything was different from it's exterior. There were white, greek pillars and baroque swirls painted gold on the arcs, and an elaborate painting of cherubs and the blue sky on the ceiling. Very similar to the interior were we had stayed in Britannia. We all quietly followed Leila as she led us to her office, the had blue walls, a bay window, and chestnut brown bookshelves, which we flooded being nearly 20 in number. Rather than sitting in the cushion seat behind her desk, she sat in one of two in front of it.

"Assuming Farnese was important, I'm sorry for his loss."

"We'll get back at them for that." She responded.

"Farnese obviously knew her, but no way he'd help her." Someone of the Ashra force said.

"He wouldn't." Leila agreed.

"...could...it be he was involved with her in a different way?" I suggested sheepishly.

"You mean..."

"He shouted 'that's my girl'. I suspect Velaines was involved in the same way since he reacted, unbeknownst to Farnese and vice versa."

"I wouldn't distrust Farnese. Don't let this ruin your opinion of him. Gabrielle surely planned to rid herself of the men by making them fight each other. If she saved Velaines she must still have use of him." Lelouch said.

"To have all four chilvaric orders at her dissposal. All four orders follow one master, and Velaine's is the Grand Master; all chilvaric orders have to do what he says even if the masters of the orders gave different instructions. Even now the orders will have to do what he says unless we can convince them not to." Leila explained.

"Needless to say, the Ashra Force and W-O Unit will follow you Leila." Simon, the second in command of the Ashra Force, said.

"You'll have our aid only if the E.U. is threatened." The head of the knights of st. Michael said.

"Who else do we have to deal with?" Kallen asked.

"The Knights of St. Gabriel and Uriel. The E.U. is divided into four pieces, and the four orders look after their share with their own headquarters building. Ours is Bulgaria, Almania is that of Uriel, Romania of Gabriel, and Crosnivibia of Michael." Leila explained.

"We're no so much at loss now that we know where they are. Gabrielle must be in Crosnivibia." Lelouch said.

"We can't just attack them. The E.U. isn't allied with the britannians nor are we their enemies. But if Gabrielle is there and Velaines is supporting her, we must assume the Knights of St. Michael are in agreement with them if they haven't abandoned their sector. If we attacked them, it will start a war." Leila said.

"We won't cause that." Lelouch said. "But if they attacked here, then we would be able to fight them?"

"...yes?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't leave just yet, just in case." Ogi said. Leila nodded.

"There shouldn't be a problem. You can stay in our dorms; I'm sorry I can't offer better accommodations."

"Ah, you don't have to worry." Tamaki said, unable to keep his cool in front of a beautiful woman.

"She's taken." I told him in a low voice as I passed him. While Leila showed the rest to the dorms, Simon led me to the room where Luluko and Mariel were distracting themselves in. I immediately took notice of the dirt on Luluko's heels and cocked an eyebrow.

"We're going to be staying here for the night."

"Oh." Mariel said. I nodded to the door and Mariel rushed out so as not to inconvenience our guide, Luluko followed with her head down. I stopped her before she crossed the threshold and let the others have a head start.

"I expect you to do as I say next time, or next time you won't be able to run away. This isn't a game Luluko."

"I understand." From the corner of my eye I saw her looking straight ahead, fully aware of what I meant. I linked my arm with hers and we caught up with Simon.

* * *

_In Almania..._

Whilst in the Viceroy Knightmare's grip, Velaines demands to know what relationship Gabrielle has with Farnese garnering no answer in return. Because she isn't piloting the knightmare, he finds, when they arrive at the docks in Romania, unbeknownst to the knights of st. Gabriel.

"Where is Gabrielle?" He demands, red in the face.

"Her majesty's inside, Sir." The pilot answers, and wordlessly begins to lead the way to a shipment boat and is taken out to sea with containers containing the knights of the Round where they are picked up by the Glinda Arirship. The pilot then proceeds to take him to the consort's personal chambers where waited.

"Gabriel..." He breathed, ensnared by her beauty. He couldn't help his eyes that fell to her small waist and traced her hourglass figure, the abundance of her bosom, and took in her ruby red lips and blond hair.

"I'm glad you're alright," She said kindly, lightly touching his arm.

"Barely." He responded, sobering. "How does Farnese know you?"

"He doesn't. It was only a matter of time before he revoked your position and I couldn't let happen. Then how will we get rid of our competition."

"I still wish you had told me." She chuckled with her lips pressed into a line and embraced him.

"I would never betray you." She said in a soft voice and smiled wickedly while he couldn't see her face.


	28. SAVING LULUKO EP12: Loyalties

Episode 27

_Previously: _"I would never betray you." She (Gabrielle) said in a soft voice and smiled wickedly while he couldn't see her face. Unbeknownst to her, Velaines sported a smile of his own, a vial in his pocket the source. (note, this was added)

* * *

We were split up and placed in dorms, each two conjoined rooms with two beds each. Lelouch immediately started pacing as soon as he entered, and C2 made herself comfortable on one of the beds with cheese-kun.

"Go into the other room Luluko." I said.

"Why? You've kept your entire lives secret, so why hide anything more? You've already brought me here." She retorted. I sighed and racked my brain for something to say. She sharply turned her head away.

"Dad, It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

"Lulu-" I started.

"Don't call me that."

"Calm down. Listen Honnêtte, we're here because of family. Your aunt Nunnally is in serious danger and only Suzaku and your father can keep her safe. You're here so we can keep you safe."

"But you just killed someone." She said, her gaze shifting between all of us. _We're...royalty. It happens._ I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"...I'm sorry." She continued to stare at me. "You're lucky to have not had to fight in the rebellion. There was no other way to win. We wouldn't be heard, and they wouldn't have changed. Now they're retaliating. As ugly as it is, the cause isn't. It's to protect the empire and our friends. After everything we've been through, we can't just let them die. I would do anything for you." I told her.

"I don't want you to kill for me. I'll defend myself." She said and stormed out of the room.

"Honnêtte!"

"Let her go," Lelouch said. I hesitated. Her anger was similar to Lelouch's, but I didn't want her to leave like that. Though perhaps with some time alone with her thoughts, she'd come to accept the situation.

"What are you thinking," I asked, and sat against the wall on the other bed in the room that he and I would share.

"Not many of the royal family are unmarked. I made most my loyal servants." Lelouch said, referring to his coronation ceremony where he used his geass on all the attendants.

"That's not very helpful. They each have a few knights of the round doing their bidding?" I said.

"But it may narrow down the number of motives." He explained.

"We already know Gabrielle wants to be Empress and that Marrybel only wants revenge for Clovis. What about the other consorts?"

"The only one that still lives is Anticlea. Remaining meek and quiet saved her from the others. She's in Romania where she looked after Carine Ne Britannia. She must be twenty-five now. She doesn't have a part in this however. She would stay by Anticlea's side and protect her if she had to." He said, sounding absolutely certain.

"Cornelia hates you for...what happened to Euphemia, but I'm sure she would stay away too. She and Guilford are enjoying their vacation time." Lelouch's head snapped up.

"Claire Li Britannia. It's suspected Gabrielle poisoned her mother."

* * *

_In Almania where we last saw Claire Li Britannia a little before Gabrielle docked..._

At the news that their long lost friend was back, Castor and Pollux Rui came down from their perch atop a tree to see her. They ran into each other in the halls of 's headquarters. Though many years had passed, they quickly recognized each other. Smiles appeared on all their faces, Castor and Pollux's though were a strange, serene kind of smile. All were happy and sad at the same time from having to be apart for so long.

"I've missed you so!" Claire cried.

"We missed you more." They said in unison.

"You both kept your hair the same," She said, touching their light mint green hair. Claire's was plainly blond. To this day she found theirs beautiful and wished she had a trait like it.

"Where have you been?" Castor asked.

"One day you were here and we played. The next we're told you're gone." Pollux said.

"They said you were alive, in hiding. But we weren't sure that was the truth." Caster added.

"It was the truth. I was sent to a rural village in Japan. I couldn't phone back or say goodbye before I was sent away. It was to preserve my life. They thought that my mother's murderer would come after me next." Claire explained.

"Then we're glad you're safe." Castor said.

"For now. I'm sure you know the royal family has been killing themselves off at a more rapid pace since Nunnally's coronation." Andreas said. The three turned.

"We were aware." Castor said.

"We just didn't care." Pollux finished.

"If you care at all about Claire, then you'll care now." Claire looked down at that. "We all know the others have been racing to get to the throne. And we know just how tyrannical they will be. We won't be free. Claire now has to participate in that race." Andreas explained, and laid a hand on her shoulder, willing her to be strong and fight, no matter how much she did not want the throne. The twins looked at her, and she looked up.

"It's true. And I've seen what Britannian soldiers have done to innocent people. The others will be the same. I want to protect them, everyone, from the filth that makes up my family."

"Then we will help you." Castor said.

"Thank you. You don't have to, I-I don't know how to repay you?"

"It's nothing." Castor told her.

"We've been a little bored watching birds build nests. We ought to thank you." Pollux added.

...

The next day, while Claire was studying the britannian government, Castor and Pollux were wasting time in the forest when they caught the Glinda airship flying in the sky. They followed it on their knightmares to a dock where a britannian ship was, and knightmares were being moved onto the land. Deciding it was an odd activity for the knights of St. Uriel, they stayed and watched until Gabrielle La Britannia boarded off the Glinda.

"We should notify Andreas." They said, and rolled back to HQ.

Back at the building, the twins went straight to one of the offices used by the master of the knights to hold meetings in, where Claire and Adreas, who guarded her, was. Claire looked up from her desk, and Andreas from her.

"We have interesting news." Pollux said.

"Wht is it." Andreas said.

"The Glinda airshi is flying over the dock west of here." Castor said.

"Marrybel?" Claire asked in confusion.

"That's not all. There was a britannian ship and Gabrielle came in it." Pollux said.

"She probably came to kill me...but why is Marrybel here?" Claire said.

"They must be here together. Marrybel and Gabrielle are close because Marrybel and Clovis were." Andreas said.

"But Marrybel wouldn't-"

"I did say those who were your friends before may be your enemies now." He reminded her. Claire sighed.

"Then I want to see her. She has to betray me in order for me to kill her with no remorse."

"You may soon. Let's speak with the knights of St. Uriel and see if they will give us their aid." Andreas said.

* * *

_Back with the Black Knights..._

"So you think a seventeen year old will try to barrel through to the throne?" I asked Lelouch.

"I took over an entire empire at that age." He responded with a smirk.

"But she doesn't have a geass?"

"All she needs is more pieces and know how to use them without sacrificing them too early. But I don't think she's our enemy per se, just Gabrielle's. We could use her on our side."

"Then let's ask Leila to set up a meeting with the knights of St. Uriel."

"My thoughts exactly." Lelouch said.

"Can we get pizza?" C2 said softly, laying on the bed as if she were dying, cheese-kun between her legs.

* * *

_After battle NO.1, where Marrybel was not the only loser..._

"Damn!" Mateusz Kruszeuski, knight of 12, screamed, punching the wall after entering the recreation room on the Glinda ariship for soldiers.

"Damn, damn, DAMMIT!"

"Mateusz, wait!" Marika, knight of 11, said and ran to him to check his hand for injuries.

"He was so close! I had him!"

"You almost died, what's the point of dying?" Marika said softly.

"What is the point of this war at all? The Black Knights won and Princess Nunnally became Queen." Acacia Acosta, knight of 5 originating from Spain, said.

"Watch where your loyalty lies." Schäfter Richter, knight of 1 who replaced Bismark (Charles' knight), said.

"It lies with Marrybel Mel Britannia. Where does yours?" Acacia countered.

"What's the point of fighting with each other?" Dilara Schwartz, knight of 4, said. "We're all comrades in arms."

"Too bad the other knights don't think the same way." Gino Weinberg, knight of , complained. Knights of the Round 2, 6, 7, 8, and 10 were in Greece with Consort Anticlea. There, at least, there was no fighting.

"They will get what's coming to them." Schäfter said. "There is no tolerance for traitors in this order."

Marika pulled Mateusz to the other side of the room where the first aid kit was stored beside the coffee macine, water cooler and other amenities were.

"It will be alright," Marika told him as she wrapped a bandage around his hand.

"And what about you, what will you do? Zero killed all of your friends." He asked harshly. Marika hands froze. She was a pilot in the Valkyrie squadron led by Luciano Bradley, the former knight of 10, before becoming a knight herself and later a pilot in the Glinda knights. Having no answerr, she continued to wrap the bandage, breathing shallowly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, especially if you're still here. I know it's been 6 months. **I started this for fun to delve into the psychological damage part of Lelouch. No one has commented on the story itself but said they liked it so I'll take that. Anyway, I'm continuing despite the lack of interaction with readers (I didn't want it before but now I wish for it). I've been absent because I was struggling to find a job and recently got one, so I was focused on the search and learning, and I've been sick with a fever that won't go away with meds. See ya next time.


	29. SAVING LULUKO EP13: Communications

Episode 28

_Previously: _Castor and Pollux have agreed to serve Claire Li Britannia in her quest to preserve the lives of the citizens of the Britannian Empire, and have informed her that Gabrielle has docked on the shores of Almania prior to the battle in Bulgaria. After the battle, Lelouch, Antonia and C2 try to find out who else might be after Lelouch's head and move to ask Leila to set up a meeting with the Knights of St. Uriel to try and get Claire on their side and at the same time the Knights of St. Uriel. Giving them one less force to worry about. Meanwhile, the knights of the round had a heated conversation about loyalties and revenge.

* * *

_In Alamania..._

Claire Li B. marched down the hall with her hands in fists. She didn't feel like she had any right to ask the Knights of St. Uriel to aid her, but the fate of the empire depended on it. What she was asking was for them to fight in a war that wasn't theirs. But she hoped they understood her reasons, agreed with them and heard the determination in her voice. She knew nothing about politics or strategy, but she had her eyes set on a goal. She would find a way to it.

She headed straight to the drawing room where the knights could unwind and pass the time. There, she hoped to find someone who she guessed was a sort of leader, at least he seemed to have the others in control, could rally them and was kind. She immediately saw him after the doors opened.

"Peter," He straightened up from the pool table and bowed, as well as the others in the room, then started towards her.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I'm not sure if to speak in private or not..." She mumbled. "But first, are you aware that Gabrielle La Britannia is here?"

"Not at all." He said surprised. The others were already watching, having not been told to look away, but now looked on more intensely.

"From what I know, she isn't in any of the sectors."

"I know we just met, but it is imperative that you understand at least... She's a threat to all sectors and of the entire empire. Her presence alone makes Almania a target. As you know, the royal family has a tradition of killing their family members."

"Are you referring to yourself?"

"No, I have no interest in the throne." She said, which wasn't exactly a lie. "I know for a fact that there are others after her. I'm certain everyone participating in the race has their own weapon or someone to act as their army. I fear the knights of St. Uriel will be caught up in the fray. Castor, Pollux, and my knight Andreas are allied with me but we want to help if it ever comes to that, and we hope you allow us to fight beside you. The citizens of Almania are in danger as well after all. I don't want any harm to come to them." Peter looked at the others who were scattered in the room.

"It is too soon to say for certain that is the case. But if it comes to that, we will owe you the same service." He said. Claire bowed to him, a show of respect common in Japan.

"I accept your offer. I hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

_Back with the Black Knights..._

"Are you going to use your geass on them?" I asked. Leila had us wait in the room while she set up a call. It took a few hours to hear a reply to her request and the next morning we were having the scheduled call.

"I'm not sure it will work, so I won't waste it." Lelouch said.

"Sir Peter Clements," Leila started.

"Good morning Commander."

"I have here Zero and his subordinates." She said, introducing myself and C2. While the others were unhappy they couldn't partake, they trusted we would take care of them if we didn't tell them everything. Lelouch often kept them in the dark before and it wasn't a problem because they trusted him completely. With their lives and cause. I wondered if such trust was possible in a royal family.

"There are more but I wanted to keep the attendance small." Leila explained.

"Same. Let me guess, it is about Gabrielle La Britannia." Peter said. My head snapped back.

"How did you know?" Leila asked.

"We have Princess Claire Li Brittania in our care. She mentioned Gabrielle docked a Brittanian ship and not too far away was the Glinda Airship." He explained.

"That's why we requested an audience," Lelouch started. "To warn you."

"We appreciate it, but we are already prepared."

"Gabrielle Li Britannia has Marrybel Mel Britannia on her side and her forces. Her entire army is at her disposal as well as the Knights of St. Michael."

"The Knights of St. Michael?" Peter repeated in shock.

"We've been recently attacked by Gabrielle and she had a few of the knights of the round behind her. She killed Farnese and took Velaines with her. I am now posing as Grand Master for the sole purpose of keeping the E.U from becoming a war zone because of Britanians. We are _not_ their allies."

"But that title must be passed down by the Grand Master himself. Velaines still has the power to order all four orders to do what he likes. We can't go against them." Peter said. He understood what his 'capture' meant.

"I think it's time for the orders to do what they believe is right, and not just follow orders." Leila said.

"Velaines loyalty does not lie with you or the well being of the E.U. He has his own agenda, and will use you to accomplish it. We have a suspicion she will use Velaines to control the Knights of St. Michael and may attack Almania in order to capture your servitude. We are going to stop them, question is, will you stand in our way?" Lelouch said.

"An all out war?" Peter said in concern.

"Not yet. Her coming attack will only be to force the Knights of St. Uriel to join her. "

"Of...Of course we won't stand in your way. If the position of the Grand Master has been perversed then...I will not allow my comrades to be sent to their deaths for a meaningless point. We fight to protect the E.U. and Almania. That is all." Peter said.

"To protect the E.U. from the Britannians is all we want." Lelouch said.

"What about the Knights of St. Raphael and Gabriel?"

"They Knights if St. Raphael are on our side and so is the Ashra Force and the W-O Unit. But we aren't sure what the situation is in Crosnivibia. We only know Gabrielle La Britannia will be hiding there." Leila explained.

"And if Gabrielle starts a war in the E.U.?" Peter asked.

"We're hoping to end it before it gets that far-" Leila was saying.

"But if it does get to that point, we will fight. Will you?" Lelouch said.

"I won't give you our allegiance yet." Peter answered. Then we would have to prove ourselves? I thought to myself.

"Understood." Lelouch said.

"We will notify you if we catch anything."

"So will we." Leila told him, and Peter exited out of the conversation, ending the call on our end. Peter didn't give us a yes or a no. Perhaps if we proved ourselves, they would be willing to involve themselves in Britanian 'politics' to ensure the E.U. was safe.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, I had crazy work days including overnights and was sleeping to make up the loss of sleep then my mother got sick. Everything's ok and I'm working out what will happen from here on out so you don't have to wait so long for the end. **

**Thank you Fairy of Stories for following, I appreciate it.**


	30. SAVING LULUKO EP14: Politics

Episode 29

_In the Granberry airship as it returns to Crosnivibia..._

Marrybell stands in front of the large screen that stretched from one side of the room to the other, staring at a photo of her and Oldrin Zevon, a 'friend' from military school. She had mysteriously gone missing one day, before anything could have transpired between them.

"Marrybell!" Cried Sokkia, one of the Glinda Knights. Marrybell switches the page on the screen in time and Sokkia crashed into her, hugging her tightly and rubbing her face in her chest.

"Sokkia! What are you-"

"I came to tell you Gabrielle returned from Bulgaria." Sokkia said, face lifted. The door slides open and she turns to see Lyre Zevon, close friend of Marrybell. In response she jumps back, pretending nothing happened.

"I'll...see you later." She says, and leaves as fast she came. Zevon crossed the distance without a glance at her.

"I was just looking at old photos," Marrybell said, and started scrolling through a few, slowly. Lyre turned to look at them, then slightly back at Marrybell. He missed someone else in the same way she missed his twin sister. His love, Euria, looked just like her. And would look like her now if she were allowed to live to this age. He turned back to the screen. Marrybell sighs.

"I need you to watch Gabrielle and her actions with Velaines. I don't understand why that man was killed but my men were involved in that battle and I can't allow them to be implicated." She said, referring to the rescue mission to extract both Velaines and Farnses. Lyre nods once.

"I'll speak with her myself and see what answer she gives me."

* * *

_As soon as the Granberry airship lands on the property of a Britannian estate in Crosnivibia, Gabrielle and the Knights of the Round break off and continue on to another estate..._

"She's gone?!" Marrybell exclaims in surprise.

"She stated she will be visiting a sister of hers." Lyre said.

"She doesn't have any family...?"

...

Gabrielle steps up the stairs of the large, pastel pink mansion with her face twisted in disgust, a bored Velaines behind her, and a train made up of the Knights of the Round.

"...disgusting." She mutters. "And no doormen? This is how she takes care of this place..." Knight of 1 Schäfter, and Knight of 9 Nonnette rush to open the doors for her.

"There will be vast amounts of changes..." She continues as she crosses the threshold and looks at the interior. The walls were painted the classic white and the windows had plain, gold curtains. The rugs were red, and there was a grand staircase that branched out so anyone going up could go in either direction in the hallway. The inside looked as the main castle's did, as Gabrielle and Anticlea had once seen.

"Where is she." Gabrielle demanded from a maid that was running across. The maid has almost lost her grip on the pile of frabrics she had in her arms.

"Oh-forgive, I didn't see you-"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, um, yes. Consort Anticlea is currently in the drawing room." The maid said.

"Aren't you going to show me there...?"

"Y-yes, your highness-"

"Your majesty." While looking confused, the girl corrects herself and leads the group to the west wing, pile in hand that towered above her head.

The theme of red, gold and white continued through the halls and in the drawing room, as if Anticlea left it to Charles to decorate. Anticlea Eu Britannia sat in a red, cushion upholstered chair, with a carved frame painted gold, next to her stood a teenage Carine. Anticlea wore a light blue, chiffon dress that draped over her frame to her feet, a wide belt cinching her small waist and two floor-length sections of the same fabric that fell from her shoulders to the floor, the style alluding to her Greek origins. It was embroidered with beads and thread of varying shades of blue depicting birds with flowers. She kept her straight, strawberry blond hair just as simple, down, flowing over her shoulders to her hips. Carine Ne Britannia wore a modern, french dress in tourqouise blue with pink ruffles and skirt. They looked up at the sound of the doors being roughly opened.

"Her-_majesty_, Gabrielle La Britannia your highness," The maid said.

"Thank you, you may go." Anticlea said, her voice soft and kind.

"Yes ma'am." The maid bowed awkwardly and scurried out of the room to catch up with her duties.

"Sister, please have a seat. I'm sorry about the state of things. Should I have known you were coming, I would have prepared for your visit." Anticlea said, completely ignoring the obvious small army she brought with her.

"You don't really think of me as your sister," Gabrielle responds with a smirk.

"Of course I do, we simply lost touch. But it's as if it were yesterday-"

"You seduced his majesty?" Gabrielle said, walked around the table in the center, looking at the painted cieling of cherubs with a sneer and chuckled at the sight of them.

"Thankfully my special tea worked." Anticlea's face fell.

"I forgive you for that..."

"What do you want." Carine growled. Gabrielle glanced at Anticlea and in the same instant,

"Carine, it's fine. Why don't you tend to the flowers for me?" Anticlea said, touching her hand lightly.

"I rather be right here."

"What have you come here for," Anticlea asked.

"Your submission." In that second, Anticlea's Knights of the Round entered the room and formed a wall against the door. Gabrielle's Knight turned, a few sporting a smile at the thought of a possible fight, and turned to face them.

"You're taking over my estate." Anticlea stated.

"Indeed. You don't have to do anything. Just remain with your head down and I'll make myself at home." Gabrielle said.

"You can't do this!" Carine yelled. Anticlea gripped her wrist firmly.

"Carine! Sometimes you must remain quiet and still."

"But-!"

"No buts." Carine's eyes fell to the side but she relaxed her fists and Anticlea took her hand back.

"Good..." Gabrielle turned on her heel and paused at the door. The Knights of the Round, not exactly allied to Anticlea nor her enemy, looked at the loyalist knights then Anticlea before opening the doors for Gabrielle and her group. Anticlea's knights stared at the loyalist knights as they passed and they did the same, then closed the doors again when they were all out.

"Mama..."

"Don't worry, it will all be alright. I know you all came to get away from all the fighting," She said to the Knights. "Truthfully her visit was unexpected. I won't ask you to fight, but let me ask you for one favor." Although the Knights were unwilling to involve themselves with the Britannian royals after their fall, they couldn't deny they owed Anticlea a favor, since they lived and ate for free on the allowance she was given by Nunnally. Normally the Emperor would grant the allowances to his consorts and children, but in the absence of one, Nunally did it instead.

"Watch over Carine and move her elsewhere if necesary."

"Yes, your highness." They chorused, heads bowed.

* * *

**Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon.**


End file.
